


Sabo from the Goa Kingdom

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mildly Stelly/Sarie if you squint your eyes, Mildy Sabo/Koala if you squint your eyes, Minor Character Death, Politics, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: In this universe, Dragon brought back Sabo to his family, a Sabo without his memories.Now, after Ace's death, how will Sabo survive inside a world he hates so much, but that has been his house for all his life?For the One Piece Big Bang 2019-2020!
Relationships: Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Dragon & Sabo, Sabo & Outlook, Sabo & Sarie Nentokanette, Sabo & Stelly
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42
Collections: One Piece Big Bang 2019/2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And my story for the Big Bang is here!
> 
> I will add the art as soon as possible! EDIT: added!
> 
> (Many thanks to my lovely artists: The-Replicant and Majora created [this](https://majoraop.tumblr.com/post/619668980220706816/title-sabo-from-the-goa-kingdom-name-majora) wonderful piece for the story!  
> I love it so much, it's incredible!
> 
> Be careful, it's spoiler! ;) You will find some of the images inside the story. Enjoy!)

“What?” Outlook snapped, as the butler entered in his office. It was late and even if he was still awake and working, for no reason he should be interrupted.

“I beg your pardon, my lord.” The butler didn’t flinch but remained far from the desk. “There is a man at the front door, asking for you.”

“Now?” To underline the absurdity of the request, Outlook shot a look at the clock.

“I told him it was late, and I asked him what he wants,” the butler continued. “But he insisted to speak only with you and to do it now. He didn’t even reveal his name.”

“Send him away.”

Outlook dismissed the entire matter with a wave of his hand until the butler ended his speech, “he said it’s about your son.”

 _My son’s dead_ , Outlook was about to say, but he pushed the sentence back on his throat as he remembered Sabo had faked his death once. He fought with the displeasure of agreeing with someone else’s demands, and with the anger that resurfaced about Sabo’s behavior the days before the Celestial Dragon’s visit.

But in the end he asked, “he’s still at the entrance?”

“Yes, near the door,” the butler nodded. “He refused to wait in the guest’s parlor, but he accepted at least not to stay on the street.”

“Come with me,” Outlook ordered, as he stood up.

The butler followed him downstairs, at the end of the enormous staircase. The front door was clamped, so Outlook waited for his butler to open it and check if the mysterious guest was still here.

“Lord Outlook is here,” the butler announced, then moved aside so the guest could enter. A tall, cloaked figure stood now in front of the entrance. His face and his entire body were hidden in the shadow of the hood.

“I’m sorry,” he said, with a deep male voice. “I need to keep a low profile and I can’t talk with anyone but you.”

“Be fast,” Outlook replied. “I don’t have time to lose.”

The figure gestured at the butler, that was still next to him, and Outlook dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The butler, after a bow, moved aside, remaining near to intervene if his lord would be in danger, but far enough to not listen to the conversation.

Only then the figure opened the long black mantel that covered him, revealing a sleeping child in his arm. Outlook blinked: below the blooded bandages that covered half of his face and the second-rate clothes, he was Sabo without any doubts.

“Yes! Yes…”

Outlook regretted having shown his eagerness, but the figure just nodded. With a couple of steps, he got near Outlook and slipped Sabo in Outlook’s arm. Surprise by the sudden gesture, Outlook almost lost the grip.

“Be careful.” The figure chuckled a little, then helped to settle Sabo better. With a last caress on Sabo’s head, he moved back. He didn’t miss the movement of the butler, who was afraid he was about to attack Outlook.

“The reason I’d like to speak with you in person is about your son’s condition,” he explained, gained back Outlook’s attention from Sabo.

“Condition?”

“He was half-dead when we found him. We cured his wounds and we saved him, but unfortunately, we couldn’t do anything about his memory. The damage at the head was too deep.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your son doesn’t remember anything of his past, not even his name. I’m sorry.”

For a long, long minute, Outlook remained silent, looking at the sleeping and wounded face of his son. His face was impenetrable.

“That’s all?” he demanded at the end.

“Yes, that’s all.”

Outlook had no intention to reward the figure in any way and the figure himself didn’t ask for it, he just turned around and even closed the door behind him.

“My lord…” The butler drew near, to check the situation, but Outlook interrupted him.

“Call my doctor,” he ordered, as the moved upstairs and the butler raced behind him

“It’s pretty late, my lord, I’m not sure-”

“Call him and tell him to come here at once,” Outlook repeated. “Is that clear?”

“Yes, my lord.”

A week had passed since Sabo’s accident, but his room was still there. After all, Outlook hadn’t dismissed it in five years. He placed the still sleeping Sabo on the bed, then took the chair of the desk and waited.

The doctor arrived half an hour later; if he was angry, or annoyed, by the sudden awake, he didn’t show it, except for the dark bags under his eyes.

“I’m here, my lord.”

“This is my son.” Outlook didn’t greet him, he stood up and nodded at the sleeping boy on the bed. “Check him,” he demanded. “Someone else treated his wounds, but I don’t trust them. And…” he hesitated a little, before continuing, “I was told he lost his memory. Confirm it.”

The doctor looked at Sabo. “If it’s true, I’m not sure waking him up is the best course of action…”

“Do it. I want answers and I want them now. I’ll be in my office, once you’re done.”

And with that he left. He returned at his work and his papers, even if he had problems focusing. His firstborn had always been an enormous source of problems and his last mischief – navigate in front of the ship of the Celestial Dragon, escaping from his house again – was just the last example. But Outlook was more than relieved to have him back: Sabo was his flesh and blood and he would never let him go.

The doctor came back after what seemed an eternity, even if it was less than an hour later. He slumped in the chair in front of the desk, tired, and for once Outlook let slide the lack of respect.

“So?”

“I don’t know who cured your son in the first place, but I recognize excellent work when I see one,” the doctor began. “He had several third-degree burns, but most of them are healing already. Scars will remain, but he will recover entirely. He didn’t lose his sight on the left eye either.”

Outlook nodded exasperated. The matter he was interested in was another. “And his memory?”

“Gone,” the doctor confirmed. “The poor boy was terrified when I woke him up. I gave him some sleeping pills to calm him. The best course of action would have been for you to introduce himself to him and-”

“When you said his memory is gone, what did you mean exactly?” Outlook interrupted him again.

“I should perform more exams about it, but from what I saw until now, your son lost all the memory of his past experiences,” the doctor explained. “He remembers common things like the name of the objects, but he has problems with calculations, for example.”

“Great, considering it took ages for him to learn.”

“It is unfortunate he will need to learn everything again, but his memory is working now: he recalled the men that had saved him and what they had told him about the Kingdom of Goa. He knew they were returning him home, which means his brain isn’t damaged.”

Outlook hummed. “Do you think there is a possibility for him to gain his memory back?”

“It’s hard to say,” the doctor answered. “For now, I know it’s possible, but more time passes from the loss, more difficult it becomes. I’m not an expert, but I can contact some colleagues, they have new therapies that-”

“No, you don’t understand,” Outlook interrupted him. “I do not want my son to have back his memory.”

The doctor blinked, surprised. “Oh, well, this is… I’m not sure it exists a medicine that blocked entirely the process… usually, people want their memory…”

“Run all the tests you need and check with your colleagues. I want guarantees about it. My son will not have his memory back; am I clear about it?”

Outlook got a second chance with his son, a change where he could cancel Sabo’s experience in the Gray Terminal and everything it was in his stupid head.

This time, Sabo would become the man Outlook wanted him to be.


	2. 1

“Sabo, play again for me. Pleaseeee.”

Sabo cursed under his breath. Since Lord Fersen Jr was blabbering no stop about the travel he had made around the East Blue and even Lord Byron Jr looked enchanted by it, Sabo hoped Sarie Nentokanette’s attention was lured enough to forget about him for the rest of the evening.

And, by the gaze Lord Fersen Jr shot him, he wasn’t the only one hoping for it.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

He forced a smile and reached for the box of the violin. It wasn’t his own, it was the royal family’s one, as expensive and well-marked it was. Sabo was almost scared by it, afraid of breaking it in some way. After all, his father told him many times he had no grace whatsoever.

He played, choosing one of the easier melodies because he couldn’t remember the hardest ones without the score, but Nentokanette didn’t care. She lied down on his sofa, her head turned a little towards him.

“Ah! You hit the wrong note!” Lord Byron Jr exclaimed, clapping his hand. There was a cruel pleasure in his smile and Sabo gritted his teeth to resist until the end of the melody and he was grateful when it happened.

Nentokanette threw a biscuit to Lord Byron Jr. “That was mean! You ruined music!” But she was smiling and playful, as she forgot she was the one asking for the play.

While Sabo sat down again in the armchair, he wondered if Nentokanette kept him around just to see the other two men screw up with him. Not that Sabo cared, until she called for him his father wouldn’t complain about him being a failure, so it was better than nothing, even if the evening with her were tedious.

After all, watching from the outside it was clear Lord Byron Jr and Lord Fersen Jr had a lot more in common with Nentokanette than Sabo did, and they were more adamant in conquering her heart. Nentokanette already refused some of her suitors and now only the three of them remained, but their meeting became more frequent than before, with Sabo’s displeasure.

He knew some of the families whose sons had been rejected were outraged he was still in the race: the scar on his face and his reputation as a rebel were enough for the other nobles to be displeased at the thought of him becoming a member of the royal family.

So Sabo was sure Nentokanette would choose one between Byron Jr and Fersen Jr, but she kept Sabo to have fun with the nobles and everyone else. Not that Sabo expressed his idea with his father, who was in some way convinced he could have a chance.

“Well, he didn’t play bad, for a ten-years-old,” Lord Fersen Jr commented.

Sabo rolled his eyes: the mocks about his memory loss were getting old. “At least I have the excuse of the accident, you don’t,” he replied.

Nentokanette chuckled, just to confirm Sabo’s theory.

Lord Fersen Jr was ready for a rebuttal, but then the door opened and the crowned prince, Nentokanette’s older brother Louigis, entered. The three men jumped up when the prince appeared.

“It’s late. The evening ends here.”

“But brother…!”

“Go to bed, Sarie.”

She pouted, then she smiled apologetically to the other men. But the chain of command was clear and Sabo, this time, was more than happy to oblige. They left the room and a couple of guards escorted them outside the palace. Sabo was the only one who didn’t have a chariot waiting for him, so before the other two could comment about it, he ran away hiding in the dark of the night.

In ten minutes, he was home. He sighed when he saw the light of the living room. Knowing that postponing the inevitable was worse, he didn’t sneak inside but he entered in the room steadily. As expected, Outlook was there, smoking a cigar.

“Good evening, father.”

“How was your meeting with princess Sarie Nentokanette?”

“Okay, I guess,” Sabo answered. “She asked me to play the violin. Trice.”

“You’re pretty bad with it,” Outlook commented. “But until she likes it it’s fine.” His piercing gaze made Sabo uncomfortable, but unable to turn away. “Do I need to remember you how important it is for your life to marry her? Especially now that your rivals are Byron and Fersen. Those families have already too much power.”

“Yes, father, I know.”

“Tomorrow I’ll call your teacher, better increasing your music lessons,” Outlook stated. “Even if it’s probably useless with you.”

And that was it. All of Sabo’s life was hiding around, hoping people won’t find him, already knowing they would. And so he covered his face, waiting for the next hit. It didn’t matter that his father had stopped to hit him for real: his remarks still hurt deep inside. He just hoped to be left alone. Or, at least, that he could be saved from most hits.

“Now go to bed, in the morning we had to go to the port to check our last shipping so you must wake up early.”

“Yes, father.” Sabo was about to leave, when he remembers. “What about Fire Fist’s execution? Do we have any news?”

Outlook snored. “Pirates shouldn’t be your concern.”

“It’s not about pirates,” Sabo replied, rolling his eyes. “It’s about our world. What if Whitebeard go there and fight the marine and win? What will happen to us then?”

“There is no way the marine will lose, so rest assured about it. Nothing will ever change for us.” But since Sabo wasn’t convinced, he added, “the execution is scheduled for three PM, so we’ll have news tomorrow morning. Now go.”

***

As Outlook had expected, the morning newspaper reported the death of Fire Fist and the victory of the marines. He didn’t read the entire article, he wasn’t interested enough, but at least that should reassure Sabo and avoid any other uninteresting conversation.

So he placed the newspaper just in front of Sabo’s spot at the table, hoping that would skip the question and hasten the breakfast. They had work to do.

As soon as Sabo entered the room, his attention turned from the food to the newspaper.

“You’re late,” Outlook commented. “I told you yesterday we should be at the port soon.” And Sabo wasn’t even listening, he sat down and grab the newspaper with a hand and a piece of bread with the other.

“Oh, no, Sabo, do not read at the table, it isn’t respectable for a gentleman,” said his mother, in vain.

Stelly snickered. “Can I go with you instead, daddy?”

“Not today,” Outlook answered. “Until your brother manages to marry into the royal family, he needs to take care of the family business.”

“Oh, come on! He’s very bad at it!”

“I said no.”

Stelly’s rebuttal was interrupted by Sabo’s scream. The attention of the entire family, alongside with the servant, was on him. He had jumped up, the chair falling behind him, the newspaper gripped with a hand, tears streaming down his face and his mouth opened in that endless scream which pierced the room.

Only when the sound extinguished itself, and Sabo collapsed on the floor, the others were able to move again. Outlook hurried at his son’s side and shook him. His skin burned and he was motionless. His breath was so low it was hard to notice.

“Call the doctor! Now!” Outlook ordered at the butler, who nodded and left the room in a flash. Stelly and his mother were still paralyzed in their spot, so Outlook remained on the ground next to Sabo, checking if his condition changed in some way.

But nothing happened until the doctor arrived. The butler helped to move Sabo back to his bed and Outlook waited outside while the doctor checked him.

“So?” he almost roared, as the doctor left the room.

His son’s good health was one of his few qualities, and now he lost it too? This couldn’t be happening!

The doctor shook his head. “He’s in a coma, but I have no idea what caused it. No illness causes this sudden fever, especially with no other symptoms. I can’t say more, not until I perform more exams.”

“What?” Outlook was speechless.

“My best suggestion is to supervise him to see if his condition changes in some way, until, I hope, my test will give me some answers. I will bring an IV if the coma state persist-”

“You are incompetent!” Outlook yelled, understanding at the end the doctor couldn’t heal Sabo right away. “I’m not paying you for not having answers! Get out of here, you and your test!”

But not even the doctor of the royal family, that Nentokanette sent as soon as she learned about Sabo’s illness, could find out which disease he contracted. The exams showed he was in good health, except for the high fever and the fact he didn’t wake up.

***

It took three days for Sabo to recover. When he opened his eyes, the world around him was so unnatural, so different, he had problems focusing. He registered absent-mindedly the small gulp of the maid who was supervising him, and her rushing to search for the master. And so he did when his father arrived to check he was awake and his order to call the doctor.

He needed time to realize it wasn’t a dream.

To realize his actual life and the ten years he had forgotten were mashing up together.

To realized he had been living in a lie for so long.

To realize his brother is now dead.

The doctor arrived and Sabo didn’t even notice he wasn’t the usual one. He let him checking his condition without a word, until the doctor had to ask, “are you feeling well, Lord Sabo?”

_No. No, I’m not feeling well, my brother just died and I remembered his existence just a minutes ago and my father is a bastard that lied to me my entire life and I’m still here in this place I hate with people I hate and I’m becoming one of them and this is disgusting_

“You should tell me, doctor,” he said.

The doctor nodded and smiled. “I have no reason to believe you’re still ill. We do not know what you caught, so I will perform more exams. We need to avoid it happens again.”

It wouldn’t, Sabo knew, but he let the doctor take some blood samples and he was grateful when he was left alone in the room. He lied in the bed again, feeling the tears came back to him, but he rested for too long. He jumped up, the anger warmed inside him. He opened the box of the violin and it smashed it on the ground, stomped on it until he destroyed it entirely. Then he threw away the books in the library and everything that was on the desk. He was about to destroy the painting at the wall, when his father entered the room.

“What the hell are you doing, Sabo?” he snorted. “Damn that doctor, he said you were fine.”

“No, I’m not fine, and you’re a bastard and I hate you and I hate this place and I want to see it on fire!”

He saw the fear in Outlook’s eyes, but before he could punch him in the face as he deserved, Outlook ran away calling for help. It took all the guards of the house to stop Sabo so the doctor could give him a sedative.

When Sabo woke up again, his anger had drained off, replaced by the sadness. Revenge on his father was replaced by the guilty of having forgotten about his brother for ten years, let aside not been there for Ace when he needed him the most.

The door of his room was locked, and there were bars again at the window. Sabo found out he didn’t even care. Everything was lost. All those years he just survived hiding and endured when he couldn’t hide anymore made him survive, but at what price? He protected his face, but he had scars all over his arms.

The doctor came to check on him multiple times and in the end he concluded the three days of coma and the nightmare the fever caused were the reason of his strange outburst. Outlook still looked at Sabo with suspicion, but he had no basis to confirm there was another reason behind Sabo’s statement.

And Sabo decided he wouldn’t let him know. His memory, his brothers, were only for him.

So he did what he’s used to: taking the hit with his arms, hoping to protect all the rest of him.

“I’m sorry, father. I don’t know what happened to me.”

“It’s fine, as long as you recovered now. Do you think you can walk?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Go shower, you stink. Have lunch and then go to the royal palace. Princess Nentokanette sent her personal doctor only for you and that’s definitely something. Do not miss this opportunity.”

“Yes, father.”

Sabo showered and had lunch, just as Outlook ordered, but when he left the house he didn’t walk towards the royal palace. Instead, he took the route for the lower town and then he passed the gate of the high wall that separated the city from the Gray Terminal. The guards looked at him surprised, but since they couldn’t speak with a noble without permission, they didn’t stop him.

The Grey Terminal was exactly as he remembered it, even if the fire should have burned it down. Probably it was rebuilt after the Celestial Dragon’s visit. Sabo’s scar burned and the hard smell of the place brought back memories, making difficult for him to walk steadily. But he didn’t stop until he reached the forest and then he proceeded in its core, directed to the tree-house he, Ace, and Luffy had built.

It was still there, even if the sign of the time showed in the missing planks. Sabo stood below it, his arms lying at his sides and his look fixed in the small house.

_“Sabo? Sabo, is that you?”_

_“Eeeh?! Sabo? Where is he? Oh, it’s Sabo, it is really him! Saaaaboooo!”_

_Sabo, surprised by hearing his name, turned his head only to be grabbed by two boys. The move scared him, but the guards were fast enough to take him back. Once free, Sabo grabbed his father’s pants, hiding behind his legs._

_“Let us go!”_

_“You again,” his father snorted. “I told you to stay away.” He addressed to the guards. “For how long you will let these rascals entering in the high town?”_

_“We apologize, my lord. It won’t happen again.”_

_“I sure hope so.”_

_Sabo was looking at the two boys as they struggled to break free from the guards’ grip. They were dirty, covered in bandages and their clothes were torn in more places. Why did they know his name? Who they were? Were they from that scared place the Grey Terminal was?_

_“Sabo!” The one with the straw hat scream. “Help us!”_

_“Sabo! We thought you were dead! I cried for you!” the one with the freckles added._

_“You did?”_

_“Luffy, this is not the moment!”_

_Outlook shot a look at the guards and they hurried to drag the boys away. Sabo turned his head from the freckles one’s gaze, hiding behind his father. Once they were far and their screams not audible anymore, Outlook kneeled down and gripped Sabo’s shoulder with a hand, caressing his head with the other._

_“Do you know who they are?”_

_He shook his head. “I don’t remember.”_

_“That’s better,” Outlook said. “They are the reason you were kidnapped by the pirates in the first place.”_

_“Really, father?”_

_“Yes. They promised you to be your friend, but the only thing they are interested in is your money. Never trust the poor people.”_

_“They weren’t my friends.”_

_“No, Sabo, they weren’t. They convinced you to run away from your house, so the pirates could catch you and they could have a portion of the ransom. They let the pirate hurt you because they didn’t care. You almost die because of them. If it weren’t for them, you wouldn’t be so hurt.”_

_“So… they’re evil.”_

_“Yes. Never get near them ever again.”_

_“I won’t, father.”_

That had been the last time Sabo had seen his brother and he had turned away the gaze from him.

He had believed his father. He had endured and endured his harsh words, even if he had been scared by them, because he had believed he was his family. But it wasn’t true.

That damn bastard…

Sabo fell on his knees, and he screamed and cried and sobbed, his forehead pressed against the ground and his arm mashed against his stomach to contain the urge to vomit. He stopped only when the fatigue wore him out and the throat burned too much.

He rested in the same position, panting to regain control of his body. Only when his breath returned normal, he felt he wasn’t alone anymore. He jumped still and turned around.

“Dadan…”

She was at the end of the clearing. Sabo wiped off the tears on his face with the back of his hand as she drew near.

“I was told you were still alive, but since Ace and Luffy’s behaved as nothing happened I believed it was a mistake…”

Another sob escaped from Sabo’s throat. “I shouldn’t be here…”

Dadan shoved the newspaper she had in her arms. Sabo, perplex, opened it: there was articles about Luffy, that basically confirmed he was still alive and well. Relief fell upon Sabo, as he hugged the newspaper and the tears streamed down his cheek once again.

“Let’s go,” Dadan said.

After a moment of uncertainty, Sabo followed her. They returned to the gang’s house, that hadn’t changed a little bit since he was a child. He saw the surprised look from the other men, but Dadan’s gestures were enough to keep them away. She brought Sabo in the main room and offered him alcohol to drink.

“So… How are you doing?” she asked him, as she finished the glass in one sip.

Sabo told her everything, about his memory loss after the Celestian Dragon had shot down his ship and how his father had taken advantage to the situation, inventing a story about him being captured and tortured by the pirates because of Ace and Luffy’s actions, managing to keep Sabo away from them and at the same time avoiding any other escaping attempt; and how he had regained his memory after reading about Ace’s death on the newspaper.

He felt better after telling the entire story to another person.

Dadan didn’t comment further. She left the room without a word and, when she came back, she had some albums with her. It was a collection of articles about Ace and Luffy, all classified by date. Sabo smiled, remembering how she had refused to acknowledge she actually liked them back in the past.

Sabo scrolled the pages, reading the articles again and again. Ace was smiling in his wanted poster. Sabo hoped he had been happy in the last ten years. Luffy had done some crazy stuff, which wasn’t surprising.

“What are you going to do?” Dadan asked, when Sabo finally put down the album. It was already evening.

“I don’t know,” Sabo admitted.

His first thought had been punching his father and then leave that house for good, but now it didn’t seem a good idea. Too much time had passed since he was the child who had liked to become a pirate and write a book about that. His father let him take fencing and boxing lessons, at least, but Sabo wasn’t strong enough. That ten years lost weighed him down, and so did the scars of all the strikes he had endured.

At the same time, he couldn’t stay in that house. He just couldn’t take any more hits.

He actually wanted to go out from his hideout and start fighting back.

“I will think about it,” he assured her. “But I’ll make my father pay, that’s for sure.”


	3. 2

The letter arrived when the entire family was having dinner. As soon as the butler announced it was from Princess Nentokanette, Outlook leaned to grab it even if it was for Sabo, who shrugged and kept eating. Outlook tore apart the envelope and read the letter, then sighed.

“You’re lucky,” he commented to Sabo, throwing the letter at him. 

Sabo’s attention was all on his plate, so the letter landed slowly near his glasses. Stelly took the change to grab it.

“What is it, dear?” Lady Outlook asked.

“A formal invitation for Sabo to join the Princess on a cruise she will do on the weekend,” Stelly explained, with his voice that didn’t hide the annoyance. “I thought she hated you since you didn’t even bother to thank her for her kindness, big bro.”

“Guess you’re wrong,” Sabo murmured, not looking at him.

Stelly snored. “You will screw up sooner or later.”

“No, he won’t.” Outlook’s voice meant it wasn’t a hope but an order.

“A cruise…” Lady Outlook murmured. “So the rumors are true.”

“What rumors?” Outlook asked.

“Well, honey, you know that our crown prince hasn’t got married yet. They said the king is a lot worried about having an heir for the kingdom.”

“Yeah, and the crown prince’s preferences are well known, even if nobody will ever admit that.”

Lady Outlook nodded. “That’s why the marriage of the princess is the only way. The king let her doing how she pleased until now, but it looks like he’s urging her to make her final choice about her future husband. So rumors said she will have the last occasion to test the suitors before getting married.”

“So, the cruise?”

“Yes. Lady Fersen was buying new clothes for his son yesterday, so I’m guessing she knew from the start. After all, she’s the sister of the royal palace’s housekeeper.”

“So this is your last chance, Sabo. I don’t have to repeat you-”

“No, you don’t,” Sabo cut him. “You repeat it every damn time.”

Lady Outlook and Stelly blinked at him. Sabo had always been the rebel type, but he had stopped talking back to his father years ago. That behavior was uncommon.

Outlook stood up. “Sabo. In my office. Now.”

“I’m eating.”

“Not anymore. NOW,” Outlook repeated, with a higher voice.

With an annoyed sigh, Sabo stood up and followed his father in the office. As soon as the door closed behind them, Outlook slapped him. Sabo bit his lips and squeezed his fist, looking at him with hatred.

“I’m tired of your attitude.” Outlook didn’t pay attention. “You’re bad at everything. You don’t understand a thing about the economy, or math, or even human relationships. The only way you have to bring honor to this family is to marry the princess. Which is, incidentally, the only thing that you grasp somehow. I won’t let you ruin it, you understand me?”

Sabo licked his lips. He breathed hard, but then let his head fall on his chest. “I’m sorry, father… It’s just…” he swallowed. “I’m in love with the princess and…”

Outlook blinked. “What?”

“I-I know it’s supposed to be just business but I really like her and the thought that is my last chance… And if she won’t choose me I probably won’t…”

That was great. Outlook had the impression Sabo found the princess an annoyance and that it was almost a miracle she had some interest in him, but Sabo’s confession changed everything. For the first time, Outlook was sure Sabo would fight for something he really wanted. And hopefully, for the first time, he could succeed.

“It’s okay, son.” He patted him on the shoulder. “You’re worried, I get it. But you can fight for her. This… feeling… could be a positive thing. Use it on the cruise and I’m pretty sure she will notice too.”

Sabo nodded. “I hope you’re right, father.”

“I am. Now let’s go back at the table.”

And as Sabo followed him, Outlook noticed he cleaned the palm of his hands on his pants. The nail had pierced the skin when he had pressed the fists.

***

To be honest, Sabo wasn’t so annoyed about the entire cruise affair because, of course, it was a cruise! Even for a few days, he would be on a ship in the sea and that made the entire situation a little more sufferable for him. Until now, his father had never allowed him near a ship for too long, to avoid another escape.

“Do you understand everything, Sabo? Are you even listening?”

“Yes, yes.”

His father was giving him his last advice about how to act with the princess while his luggage was loaned, but Sabo’s attention was already on the sailing ship that was waiting for him and he was relieved when the captain approached him. He said bye to his family in a second and hurried on board.

“Welcome, Lord Sabo,” the captain greeted him. “One of our maids will escort you to your cabin. Later on, I’ll show you and the other guests the ship, as our princess asked.”

“That will be a pleasure!”

Sabo shot a smile at the red-haired maid, who made a gesture with her hand, showing him the path. They left the deck bow and climbed down two flights of stairs until they reached a small hallway. Four doors were there, and another one at the end of the hallway.

“This is the guests’ quartier,” the maid explained. “And the last room over there is the princess’ one. This one is yours.” And she opened the door.

Sabo walked in and gave an unimpressed look around. The only thing that caught his attention was the big windows that allowed him to see the sea. As he heard the door closing, he turned around and blinked when he noticed the maid was still inside. And she was looking around, suspicious.

“Can… can I do something for you?” Sabo asked.

“No. _I_ can do something for you.” She smirked. “I’m Koala from the Revolutionary Army.”

Sabo gasped. He had tried to contact them since he had remembered the man he had met as a child and he had connected him to the leader of the revolution, but he never received an answer and he thought he hadn’t been able to reach them. After all, they were the most wanted people in the world, finding them wasn’t an easy task.

But now one of them was in front of him.

“Finally!” Overwhelmed by the joy, Sabo hugged her. “Ah… sorry…” he murmured, embarrassed, as he noticed her stiffness, and move aside.

“It’s okay.”

“So?” Sabo looked at her with expectation, like a dog who waited for his owner to throw the ball.

“Dragon-san sends his regards,” Koala began. “He’d like to be here, but unfortunately he can’t move around so easily anymore. He wants to tell you he remembers and he’s sorry he brought you back to your family ten years ago.”

“Yeah…” Sabo wondered how much his life could have been changed if Dragon’s decision would have been different.

“Back then, it looked like a good idea. You were hurt. Dragon-san didn’t mean any harm to you.”

Sabo shook his head. “Let’s not talk about the past. When can we leave? What can I do?”

“Dragon-san has no problem with you joining us, but he’d like you to remain an external allied, acting for us as a member of the nobility.”

“He wants _me_ to stay _here_?” Sabo’s eyes and mouth widened.

“Yes,” Koala nodded. “He said you’ll be more useful in this way.”

“I can’t stay here!” Sabo walked around in the room. “He knows my biggest fear is becoming like… them,” he almost spat the word, “and I spent ten years here and I fear it’s too late now and I don’t think I can take it anymore…” He looked at Koala like a lost puppy. “Do you have any idea what it means to stay day by day with people that disgust you so deeply you’d prefer to rip your entire skin because of them?”

At first, Koala didn’t answer. Then, she turned around and lifted her white shirt, to reveal her bareback and the sun tattoo that was there.

“What is this?” Sabo asked, unable to turn the eyes from it.

“It’s the Sun Pirates’ flag. Fisher Tiger used it as a symbol because it covers entirely the mark of the Celestial Dragon,” Koala explained. “They had a habit, they marked all their slaves so they’ll be theirs for all their lives. But this tattoo… It frees us.”

Sabo’s throat was dry. “Slavery is illegal.”

“Not for the Celestial Dragon,” Koala replied. “They are above the law in everything. Believe me, I know. I may have been a slave for only a couple of years, but they were enough.”

Sabo slumped on the bed. So little he knew of the world outside the wall of Goa, and so small his problems became. After all, all his hits were made mostly by words.

Koala lowered back the shirt and returned to face him. “Listen, Sabo, I’m not saying it’ll be easy, but Dragon-san thinks you can do the difference as a member of the royalty. We, as Revolutionary Army, can’t save the world with brute force only. We need the people to save themselves,” she said. “If you stay here, you can help your people. Avoiding something like the fire of the Grey Terminal to happen again. Because you’re not like them.”

Not like them… but for how long? How much he could take anymore before giving up and turning into one of them?

“You don’t have to decide now,” Koala continued. “I will be here until the end of the cruise and if you think you can’t stay, I’ll bring you with me.”

“Will you?”

“Yes, but not before you’re sure there’s no other way.” And with that, she left, leaving Sabo alone in the room.

Sabo lied down on the bed. His eyes burned and he covered them with his arm. The discussion with Koala made one thing clear: he had called the Revolutionary Army for help, hoping they would come for him in his hideout and fight whoever was trying to hurt him.

He never thought, not even for an instant, how _he_ could help them, that there could be other people out there waiting for someone to protect them, as they tried at least to save their face. He was expecting the revolutionaries to do all the work.

But he can’t remain a second more in that damn town… can he?

He felt like suffocating, so he jumped up and left the room. He climbed the stairs but, hearing some voices on the bow, he took a different route until he found the stern deck. He grabbed the railing, leaning his head to the sea. With the air on his face and the smell of the salt, he breathed again.

“Here you are! You don’t even say hello, you bad boy.”

Sabo turned around to see Nentokanette approaching him, with her usual awfully overwrought dress and her smirk. He looked at her, his mind racing too fast. Helping people was worth the price to endure her presence? Will he be able to remain himself?

He could say the truth. Say fuck you to all that and run away with Koala.

Instead, he lied. He lied straightforward, as he had done with his father a few days before.

“I apologize, my princess, but I was too ashamed of myself so I was scared to meet you.”

“But why?”

“You were so kind, sending your personal doctor when I was sick, so I’d like to thank you in a very special way. A way that would have shown how much I was thankful, and how much you’re important to me,” Sabo explained. “I’d didn’t plan to see you before that but then your invite arrived and… I felt so stupid…”

Nentokanette laughed. “You’re so cute. But do not worry: there’s nothing I don’t possess already, so you probably wouldn’t have found anything to give me.”

“I’m still deeply sorry for that.”

“You’re forgiven only if you won’t leave my side for the rest of the cruise.”

“That will be my pleasure.”

Nentokanette smiled satisfied. “Now, the captain would like to give you and the others a tour of the ship. It’s mine, you know? My father gave me last year as a birthday gift.”

She kept talking about it, but Sabo wasn’t listening anymore.

He finally understood why Dragon would prefer for him to stay in Goa. He had realized, even before Sabo, that was too late. Sabo was already one of them.

And he couldn’t turn back anymore.

He could just stop hiding, stop protecting his face, and start striking back.

***

“Oh, lucky you’re here.” Sabo entered and closed the door of his room with a conspiratorial air.

Koala blinked and stopped making the bed.

“Nentokanette made me promise I won’t leave her side so I lied and told her I need to pee but it was the only way we could talk.”

“I’m not sure I want the detail.” Koala shook her head. “How can I help you?”

Sabo’s eyes moved around the room. “Okay, let’s make it simple,” he said in the end. “I can’t help the revolution if I remain as I am, so the only solution is for me to marry the princess. Are you following me?”

Koala nodded. “Being a member of the royal family will give you more freedom to help the people of the kingdom.”

“And here’s my problem: how I manage to do that?”

“Well…”

“Until now I didn’t care, but truth to be told, I think Nentokanette is keeping me here only for fun and she already decided who to marry. And I have three days to change her mind. But how? I’m telling you, I’m really bad at this.”

“And you’re asking me because…?”

“You’re a woman, so I was thinking…”

Koala smiled and shook her head. “Sabo, women haven’t the same brain. And I’m pretty sure my preferences about men are pretty different from your girlfriend-to-be.”

“Yeah, well, I guess you’re right.” Sabo shrugged. “It was worth a try. I don’t have other ideas.”

“None at all?”

“I can take an example from Byron and Fersen, and fawn over her, but I’m not very convincing in complimenting people.”

“Okay. What can _you_ do?”

“Fight.”

“I don’t think that will help you.”

“Indeed.” Sabo sighed. “My career as a revolutionary is already ending.”

“Maybe not.” Koala returned his attention back to the bed. “I may be a lot different from the princess, but I’ve met people like her in the past. I don’t think she’s keeping you only for fun.”

“For what reason, then?”

“Because you don’t fawn over her like the others,” she answered. “People who have almost everything lures towards things they can’t have. I have a hunch she feels you’re not really interested in her and that upsets her.”

Sabo reflected on it. “But she can have me. She knows I can’t refuse if she chooses me.”

“Then let her believe you may, until she will do only to show herself that she wins over you.”

“So being evasive and uninterested in her as much as I can?” Sabo grinned. “That’s definitely something I can do!”

“Good. Now go and let me finish my work.”

“As you order. Bye.”

Sabo returned on the main deck with a smile on his face. Koala was the first person in years he could talk with freedom. She shared his opinion on a lot of things and she didn’t care about his rudeness. It was the oxygen he needed to tolerate the rest of the cruise.

He was about to sit down next to Nentokanette, when he noticed the captain was there, looking at the sea with the binoculars, and two guards were with him. Following the gaze, he caught the glimpse of another ship coming in their direction.

“Is that a pirate ship?” he asked, with a lot more excitement than necessary. He couldn’t see the mark, but the flag at the mast was black.

“Pirates?” Nentokanette yelled terrified.

“There’s no need to worry.” The captain approached them. “There’s nothing we can’t manage, but only for precaution I suggest for Your Highness and Your Graces to go back to your cabin.”

Nentokanette bit her lips, showing her displeasure for leaving her sunbath because of pirates, but in the end she obeyed. As they walked, Byron and Fersen reassured her about the situation, while Sabo looked around. The captain sent the guards with them so he was sure they would close themselves in the room, which made Sabo guess the situation wasn’t as easy as the captain would like them to believe.

So Sabo locked the door as the guard demanded, but then he turned his attention on the big window. He opened it and checked outside. There was another window above, that Sabo recognized as the kitchen’s one. Fortunately, it was opened, and Sabo was positive he could reach it.

So he jumped on the windowsill and then pushed himself high using the same window as leverage. He grabbed the kitchen’s windowsill with both his hands. He gritted his teeth as he used the force of his arms to move his entire body and threw himself inside. The landing was on his back and he held back a yell.

He got back on his feet and left the room, choosing the left side of the hallway, the one that brought to the stern deck. From there, he climbed on the terrace of the dining room, which was the higher room of the ship, just near the mast.

Sabo heard some yells as she walked, so he remained behind a wall, spying the situation from afar. His suspicious turned out to be real: the pirate ship boarded theirs and a dozens of pirates were now on the main deck. The guards of the ship lied down on the ground and Sabo hoped they weren’t too hurt. To their defense, they were lesser than the pirates, because Nentokanette had preferred to reserve their spot for other staff members that could make the trip more comfortable. The usual arrogance of the royals.

On the right side, the people of the staff sat quietly along with the captain. They weren’t tied up, but the pirates watched them closely. Sabo located Koala in the middle of them: he supposed she was trying to keep a low profile.

The pirate captain, as Sabo guessed, sat down on the railing, grinning. Then Sabo’s attention was caught by the yells and, a second later, three pirates appeared from the below deck, dragging Nentokanette, Byron and Fersen with them. They were tossed on the ground, as one of the pirates reached their captain, a package in his hand.

“Look what we found out, boss.”

Sabo cursed: he couldn’t see clearly what was inside the package, but form the color that brightened in the sun, he realized they were jewels. Since it was a private cruise, none of them had money with them, neither the ship transported valuable merchandise for pirates. But of course, Nentokanette couldn’t travel without her jewels and Sabo had the feeling some of them were owned by Fersen and Byron too.

But maybe it was their luck. It was a good prey from a pirates’ perspective, so hopefully, they would be satisfied with that. Sabo’s memory returned back at the time he and Ace had collected their own loot to buy a ship.

“They aren’t bad,” the captain smirked, after finishing to rummage in the package. “Look we found a ship with very important people on board.” He turned his gaze and bared his teeth, predatory. “So, which one of you three highborn is the most important?”

As much as the nobles were good at lying to each other, they were bad in hiding things to people who weren’t from their social class. Sabo had no doubt the pirates would find soon Nentokanette was a princess, so he looked around for a weapon. He found out a broom leaning against the wall. Not the best weapon of choice, but it looked close enough to his pipe.

He took it and jumped on the upper deck, in the same moment as one of the pirates grabbed Nentokanette by her hair to drag her towards the other ship. Sabo hit him with the far end of the broom. His nose broken and he left the grip on Nentokanette, who fell on the ground.

He stumped behind, which gave Sabo the occasion to hit him again in the legs so that he crashed behind.

Sabo put on a brave face, but the pirates, after a moment of stupor, burst out laughing. “He’s gonna sweep us to death?” one of them commented.

The captain smirked. “So there was another of these noblemen here.” He looked at his men and added, “let’s not miss important things next time.” His attention turned back to Sabo. “Now, pansy, put down that dangerous weapon. I’m only interested in your little friend behind you. Unless, of course, you’re more important than her. Are you?”

Nentokanette trembled, but Sabo smirked. “Yes. Now come and try to take me.”

The pirate captain was taken aback from the answer: he was sure Sabo would sell her just like the other two. So Sabo took advantage of it and hit one of the pirate nearby with a punch in the face, then used him as a shield to cover himself from the shots of another. He threw the broom to disarm him, then jumped to kick him and recollect his weapon.

“Are you playing? Stop him right now!” the pirate captain yelled, and Sabo found himself surrounded by pirates. But he wasn’t scared, no, he was excited. Happy, even. His last fight went back to his childhood with Ace and Luffy. That was a good time. Sabo wasn’t made for a comfortable life, he was made for war. After remaining hidden for so long, he had almost forgotten he could actually fight back.

He was ready to attack when Koala ordered him: “Lower down!”

He obeyed: a second later, a powerful wave passed above him, pushing the pirates apart and against the railing. Sabo stood up and Koala was at his side, back against back.

“What was that?” Sabo whispered to her, unable to contain his excitement.

“Fisherman karate.”

“Fishwhat?”

“I’ll explain later, now we have other things to do.” But she was smiling. “If Dragon-san scolds me because of this, it’s on you.”

“Okay!”

He would take the blame any time if that meant fighting with her. Koala grabbed some of the weapons of the defeated pirates and passed them to the other members of the staff.

“Come on, guys, let’s send back these pirates where they belong.”

“Nice,” Sabo commented, as he kicked the man in front of him.

With the help of the other people, and with Sabo and Koala leading the group, they were able to push back the pirates, until their captain ordered the retreat. He brought with him the package with the jewels, but Sabo’s attention was more on the happy screams of the people around him as the pirate ship sailed away.

He exchanged a look with Koala. The Revolutionary Army was great.

“Captain,” he called. “Do we have any injured? I think the first thing to do should check the guards. We should call the marines.”

“Of course, my lord.” The captain felt natural for Sabo to give orders and hurried to obey. He called for the help of the ship’s doctor and with the other people, they transported the injured to the below desk.

Sabo noticed Nentonakette was still on the ground, observing the situation with wide eyes. With a last look at Koala, he moved towards her. “Are you harmed, Your Highness?”

She blinked, as she was half asleep, then she threw herself at Sabo. She hugged him and grabbed his back, sinking her long nails in his shirt.

“Saaaaabooooo! You saved me! You’re my hero!”

And that sealed Sabo’s fate.


	4. 3

Sabo looked at his face in the mirror. He felt he didn’t recognize himself. With a sigh, he leaned his forehead on the wall and gave a couple of small hits.

The marriage ceremony had been terrible, a lot worse than everything Sabo was used to sustain. And it was just the beginning. He stopped hiding, maybe, but he felt that was even worse: the hits kept coming. They would be not more from his father’s displeasure, by from the other nobles’ hatred. But they wouldn’t be less painful.

“You know what?” he said, turning his head at the crow standing at the opened window. “What irked me the most wasn’t that stupid ceremony and not even all the displeased look of the guests. I hate them too.” He paused, but the crow looked at him and didn’t speak. “It was my father that irked me more. His smile… He’s happy. He got what he wants. That’s just not fair.”

Since the crow remained silent, Sabo returned to hit the wall with his head.

“Sorry, you probably saw a lot worse than this, and I’m being a whiny child.”

“The fact that there’s worse should not invalidate how you feel,” the crow spoke at last. “We know it’s hard for you and we will support you as much as we can.”

Sabo’s lips softened in a smile. “Thank you, Karasu.” Even if he didn’t even know the real aspect of the crow, even if he only met few people from the Revolutionary Army, he was pleasant knowing there were people out there helping him.

“Now, I can’t stay more,” Karasu continued. “These are for you.” He delivered Sabo a letter and a small sack filled with red pills. “The letter is from Dragon-san, with his advice on how to move next. I suggest you to destroy it as soon as you read it.”

Sabo felt his hand warm as he rubbed the paper of the envelope. “Do you know the content?”

“Yes, but not in detail.”

Sabo nodded. “And the pills?”

“It’s a contraceptive made by Iva-san. He suspected you’ll prefer not involving children in all this. Take one of it every night and you’ll be fine.”

Sabo shivered. He wasn’t so naïve not having thought about the consequence of a marriage in the royal family, but speaking about it made it real. And horrible. He didn’t wait for Karasu to add anything else and swallowed one of the pills without the help of water.

“Now I’ll leave. Call us anytime, Sabo.”

He nodded. “Thank you.” He looked at the crow until his figure disappeared in the night, then closed the window. He read the letter of Dragon and appreciated it gave not only orders but also reassurance words. It was somehow ironic Dragon could manage to be better in just one letter than his father in his entire life.

As Karasu suggested, he burned the letter in the fireplace, and then, with a sigh, he climbed the stairs that connected his room to Nentokanette’s.

***

“You’re late,” were the first words Outlook reserved to his son as he got in the carriage. “I saw the others, they’re already on the way.”

Sabo rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, they won’t begin without us.”

“Of course.” Nentokanette drew near and grabbed his arm. “This is your day after all.”

“Everyone is speaking about that,” Lady Outlook commented. “Everybody came to me for that, it was wonderful. Well, I would have appreciated more if you told something about this project of yours…”

“Mother, this was too much important to be used by you only for gossip.” Sabo’s words were harsh, so she huffed.

“I understand, of course I do…”

“Wonder how much you’ll screw up…” Stelly muttered under his breath, but not low enough to not be heard.

 _Oh, I will screw you up a lot. You can’t even imagine._ But Sabo remained silent. His father’s eyes were on him and he didn’t want to give away any suspicious. For everyone else, the Grey Terminal was just a garbage mountain; for Sabo, it was his home. Outlook knew it better and there was no doubt in Sabo’s mind that the project he had made to resolve the problem of that place once and for all raised some suspicious in Outlook’s mind. Luckily, Sabo doubted Outlook realized he had his memory back.

Silence filled the carriage as it traveled from the high town towards the majestic walls that isolated the area of the Grey Terminal. Once it stopped, Sabo moved the tent and looked outside: all the other carriages were already there, parked in a large covered area he recognized as the main hall of the industry Sabo had built. The owner of the company, Mister Stark, was there, at the entrance, waiting for everyone to appear.

“Well, it didn’t stink,” Nentokanette admitted. “I was a little bit worried about that… I can’t say it smells goods but it’s better than I thought.”

“Yeah, well, that was the point.” Sabo offered her his arm and, once she lean to him, he left the carriage.

“Your Highness!” Stark smiled under his whiskers and he moved next to him. They shook hands.

“Thank you for accepting my request for this personal tour of your company,” Sabo said.

“It was necessary. I appreciated all your efforts to make this possible.” Stark moved his attention to Nentokanette. “Your Highness, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” And bowed.

“Who is he?” Nentokanette asked Sabo, not paying attention to the man at all.

“It’s Tony Stark, general manager of the Stark Industry,” Sabo introduced him. “He’s the owner of this place and he helped me taking care of the Grey Terminal’s problem.”

“I see,” Nentokanette said, but she didn’t look as she understood was going on. Sabo held back a smirk. Barely.

“Are we waiting for someone else?” Stark asked, as he looked around at all the carriages parked there, since nobody else had yet got out from them.

“Well, the crown prince.” Sabo made a gesture with his eyebrow, to indicate that of course, he was the last one to arrive since he couldn’t be left behind. Starks nodded with understanding.

They didn’t wait for long: after ten minutes a carriage bigger and more opulent than the others entered in the main hall and, ignoring the parking spot and the mangers that were prepared for the horses, it stopped in the center of the hall.

Prince Louigis appeared, looking around with a frown on his face. “So this is your big idea for the Grey Terminal?” He sounded skeptical.

“This is only the main entrance,” Sabo explained calmly. “Mister Stark here will show you what’s behind everything, if you may.”

“Your Royal Highness,” Stark said with a bow, to show Louigis he was there.

Louigis looked at him not entirely convinced, then clapped his hands. “The prince granted you permission to enter. And to Mister Stark to introduce us at his big project of my brother-in-law here.”

Only then the door of the carriage opened and the nobles inside got down from them. After a bow directly to the prince, they aligned behind him, from the most prominent family, which in that moment was Sabo’s only family, since he was the husband of the current princess. Sabo shot a glare: there were all the most important nobles of Goa, including Fersen and Byron.

Good. He would appreciate seeing their faces too as they would understand what Sabo had done in the Grey Terminal.

“If I may.” Stark indicated the path with a small gesture of his hands, and Louigis followed him, with Sabo and Nentokanette just behind him and then the other nobles.

They climbed a large stair that led at the first floor of the building, where Stark arranged a meeting room with some posters about his company. Since the building was built with modern style, with a lot of glass and iron and no decoration at all, Sabo didn’t miss the unconvinced look from the other nobles and he smirked.

He liked that style.

“First of all, I’d like to thank you for coming here today, and especially His Highness Sabo to allow me to build one of my factories here.” Stark stopped next to one of the posters. “My company takes all the garbage and, when possible, turns it into new objects.”

Shock appeared on everyone’s face. “How is it possible?” Louigis asked.

“Well, take for example a broken bottle. The glass can be sterilized, melted, and then shaped into another bottle. The same can be said for paper.”

“This is disgusting!” Nentokanette gulped. “Thinking of using something like that…”

Stark smiled gently at her. “Of course, my objects aren’t reserved for people like you. They’re cheaper and the ideal for people with few economic means.”

Nentokanette still looked disgusted. Louigis frowned: “So you take the garbage for free and then gain money selling again the product?”

“Not for free, I have an agreement with Prince Sabo about it,” Stark explained. “I bought the land for the factory and I’ll give the kingdom a percentage of my incomes.”

Louigis shot a glare to Sabo, who just shrugged. The relationship between him and Stark was friendly, but at the same time, there was an economical agreement, which made impossible for someone to criticize it, since it would bring value to the kingdom.

“Not all garbage can be reused.”

“Every object can be reused in a way or another.” Stark moved next to another poster. “Biodegradable things such as food remains are treated and transformed into fertilized. What can’t be recycled, it’s burned down and it becomes energy.”

He moved near a table: a big shell was on it. “This is a dial. Dial can store a large amount of energy. One of these at its fullest can warm a small town for six months.”

“We’ll have free furniture of it, of course,” Sabo added with a satisfied smile.

Louigis glared at him. “You said you wanted to resolve the problem of the Grey Terminal.”

“And I did,” Sabo replied. “All the garbage will disappear inside this factory and we also get money from it.”

Louigis bit his lips, unable to answered back. So Stark intervened, “Your Royal Highness, would you like to see the inside of the factory and the entire process?”

“Yes, of course.”

Stark showed the group all the four units of his factory, and the different processes holding there. The machines weren’t in function, as Stark conceded the free day to his workers giving the visit of the noble, but he described everything with words. At the end of the tour, they climbed to the last floor, where the offices and a big covered terrace were. Stark had organized a buffet there, so when they reached it a couple of waiters were preparing the tables and served the food.

“I see no chairs and no table,” Louigis commented.

“It was supposed to be a standing buffet, but no problems.” And Stark hurried to give orders to his men to arrange the terrace accordingly to the new requests.

Sabo sighed. He could have passed the first step, since the nobles and Louigis seemed to accept the entire recycling industry, even if it didn’t convince them entirely. The second step would be dangerous.

The terrace was covered by a glass dome who let the guests see the sky and the horizons. In the distance, the royal palace stood up. Louigis looked at it. “So,” he said to Sabo. “If I check at the Grey Terminal troughs the windows, I shouldn’t see garbage anymore, right?”

Sabo smiled. “Definitely not, your Royal Highness.”

Louigis shot him a challenging look, as he was preparing himself to be disappointed and blame Sabo for this, then moved next to the glass dome and looked down.

He froze.

For a long minute, he was unable to speak. Then blabbered, “what does it mean?”

His tone was so shocked the other nobles, violating the etiquette, moved to see with their eyes the reason for such a confusion, and Louigis didn’t care. On their faces it appeared the same shock.

Sabo looked through the glass and, with an innocent smile, he asked, “What’s what?”

Louigis gesticulated, his face blue as he was unable to breathe. “That!” he screamed, pointing out at the land of the Grey Terminal: the garbage mountain had been substitute by an entire new quartier.

Sabo blinked. “They’re houses. Well, most of them. I had them building also a school for the children and some shops. For the hospital, I confide they could be able to use the one we already have in town.”

His attitudes unnerved Louigis, but at the same time managed to calm him down. “Why?”

“For the people of the Grey Terminal, of course.” Sabo spoke as he found the questions stupid. And he did. “It was part of my agreement with Mister Stark, since he needs people to work in the factory. So I offered them a job and a place where to live.”

“For free?” Louigis gritted.

“Part of their salary, each month, will be versed in the kingdom, as a partial payment for the house.” Sabo paused, to let the reply to Louigis, but then continued, “now that they have a place where to live as everyone else, they can pay taxes. The area is now free from garbage and they have no reason any more to commit crimes. It’s safer than before.”

Louigis’ face was blue again. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I don’t see what your problem is, your Royal Highness,” Sabo said. He had a satisfied smile, because he noted the horrified look on his father’s face. “I understand your father has… different methods to deal with the Grey Terminal.” A gasp escaped from the nobles’ throats, as Sabo hinted at the fire of ten years before. “He preferred to burn down the problem instead of resolving it. Maybe because I believe people are a resource and not garbage.”

He smirked, as he watched the other faces. None of them would have never thought of actually helping the people of the Grey Terminal, only because they felt they’re not worthy. And now they couldn’t give Sabo a realistic explanation about why his work was wrong.

“What?” Louigis barked, not at Sabo but a woman that stood behind him. He had ignored the other waiters that were setting the tables, but he used her as an escape route from a discussion he felt he couldn’t win.

She bowed. “I apologize, your Royal Highness.” He turned to Sabo. “I need your confirmation about a part of your agreement with the Stark Industries. If you can come with me…”

Sabo waited for Louigis to give his permission, and he just waved his hands, with a last disgusting look at the woman. “Go.”

So Sabo left the terrace. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he sighed relieved. “Betty. You’re my savior!”

“You looked pretty distressed.”

“I am! I mean, did you hear them? They’re angry at me because I gave basic rights to people!”

“What a bunch of utterly trash.” She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You did a very good job here.”

“Thanks. But I’m not sure I would have been able to convince the people of the Grey Terminal without your help.”

“Teamwork!” Belo Betty raised a fist. “I’d like to tell you it’ll be easier from now on, but it’ll probably be worse.”

“I know. But I’m ready.”

“If you’ll ever need an injection of motivation, just call me, okay?”

Sabo definitely needed it. The positive thing about his life was now the fact that he didn’t have to protect himself anymore alone from the strikes. He had people, he had the Revolutionary Army on his side, ready to protect him and his sanity from all the shit the nobles were throwing at him.

“Well, now I need to return back there.”

Belo Betty smiled, but she pushed him towards the door. “You’ll be fine.”

When he returned to the terrace, the others were already sitting down at the table, as the waiters served their plates. Sabo noticed Louigis reserved a table only for him and Nentokanette, who looked at him and scoffed. Sabo didn’t expect her to defend him, so he nodded and sat down at the table of his family.

“You screw up big time, big brother,” Stelly whispered at his hear.

Sabo smiled. “But did I?”

His mother looked worried. Sabo expected his father to be livid, instead he looked absorbed in his thoughts. “Why?” he asked, at last.

“I already answered.” Sabo snored.

“I mean, why did you decide to take care of the Grey Terminal? It looks… personal.”

“Of course it is, father. You should know better.” A shadow of fear passed inside Outlook’s eyes and Sabo smiled. “I was kidnapped because the garbage mountain permitted to pirates and others criminals to live here unpunished. Now they won’t have a safe place anymore. That’s all.”

If his father didn’t believe him, he didn’t show him. Sabo didn’t care. It wasn’t time to reveal the truth about his memory yet. So he ate the buffet Stark offered him without another word.

After the lunch, Stark came to give a last greeting, then the nobles returned to their carriages. Louigis dragged Nentokanette in his own, not realizing Sabo was more than happy spending time without her. For now, Sabo was safe: she couldn’t divorce him for such a trivial matter.

The carriage left the factory and this time, all the nobles kept the tents of the windows opened, to check how the Grey Terminal turned into a fine small town.

“Please, stop here,” Sabo ordered to the charioteer when they reached the main square.

He opened the door and jumped down, ignoring his mother’s complaint. He walked straight to the center: since Stark had given them the free day, the people of the former Grey Terminal had thrown a small party to celebrate their new life. They noticed the carriages and they looked at them with a little bit of wonder and envy, but when Sabo appeared, the crowd exploded in cheers.

Sabo found himself surrounded by all the people that thanked him and hugged him and touched him and placed in his arms the food they had cooked. Finally, he was dragged to a stage that had been erected next to the man who was nominated major of the area.

“Prince Sabo is here!”

The crown applauded and screamed and Sabo couldn’t hold back the smile. He opened his mouth and the crowd became silent.

“You don’t have to thank me,” he said. “It’s your hard work that allowed me to realize all this. Thank you to all you, then. I’m in your care.”

His statement was welcomed by more happy screams. Then someone asked, “what about the walls?”

“Yeah, we’d like to go to the city freely.”

“We needs things we can find only there.”

Sabo understood their requests, but demolishing the walls wasn’t something he could do without consequences.

The crowd was so focused on Sabo they didn’t even notice Louigis had left his carriage and, with the help of two guards, had made his path to the stage. He expected to be welcomed with the same energy as Sabo, or even more since he was the future king, but only met the curious looks of the people. They had no idea who he was.

“Everyone, big applause for Prince Louigis, the son of our king!” Sabo affirmed with a high voice. “He promised to take off the walls as soon as possible, so our kingdom will be reunited together!”

The crowd applauded with enthusiasm. Instead, Louigis looked at Sabo with anger and hatred, but he knew he couldn’t deny the statement now. Sabo cheated and he was happy about it.

“Let’s go back,” he ordered.

“As you order, your Royal Highness.” But it looked Sabo was mocking him.

With a last wave at the crowd, Sabo followed Louigis. “They didn’t even recognize me! Their prince! Their future king! How dare they!”

“How many times did you show your face in front of them before? I think none,” Sabo commented, as if he wasn’t talking to him. But then, before getting on his carriage, he looked at him in the eyes and affirmed, “if you treat people as garbage, don’t be surprise when someone else will treat _you_ the same.”

Sabo felt like, finally, after all that time, he delivered his first strike back.

***

Even if all the nobles stood up compared to the normal people, there was a hierarchy between them. The families that had connections with the royalty were considered more important than the others. In Goa, there were a couple of families that managed to keep this connection for all generations, and Byron and Fersen were part of them, but most of the others fought all time to gain that power and reputation trough the royal family.

Outlook had won his battle since Sabo had managed to marry Nentokanette, and the fact he was at this point a guest at the Thursday night at the Fersen Mansion proved it. For a second, after the Grey Terminal affair, Outlook had wondered if he could have been excluded, but it hadn’t happened.

No matter what, Sabo was married to the princess and that was enough.

So Outlook sat down in one of the armchairs in the gigantic hall of the Fersen Mansion, smoking a cigar that came directly from the Red Line. He was discussing with another noble about the idea of starting a commerce with the Alabasta Kingdom, when his attention was caught by a maid, who entered in the room and whispered in Lord Fersen’s ear.

He nodded and dismissed her, then he stood up.

“Dear friends, for tonight will have a special guest,” he announced.

A couple of minutes later, Prince Louigis made his entrance in the all. All nobles stood up, but, Outlook noticed, he was the only one surprised. Two maids brought in the hall a new armchair, while another one hurried to serve to Louigis wine and food.

He gestured to the other nobles to sat down, and they obeyed, but none of them spoke. Louigis took his time to eat and drink.

“Delicious,” he said at last. “No wonder is the wine I gave you as a present,” he added to Fersen.

“Which I am deeply grateful for.”

Louigis barely nodded, then passed his gaze to all the present.

“Do not worry, my people, I won’t ruin your evening. I am here to speak about an important matter with, I’m sure, we all agree.” His eyes stopped. “Your son, Lord Outlook.”

Inside him, Outlook swore. “My son, Your Royal Highness?”

“Unfortunately, my father was too nice to that spoiled child of my sister, and he let her choose what she wanted. Clearly a mistake, but it’s too late now,” Louigis said.

Next to him, Fersen snickered and so did some of the other nobles. Contrary to them, it was the first time for the Outlook family to reach such power and authority and it was clear it wasn’t considered worthy. Outlook swallowed down his humiliation.

“We need you to keep your son on the line,” Louigis continued. “The Grey Terminal was only his first insult.”

“I heard he was planning to establish taxes for our nobles,” Fersen said. “Something along the line that richer people need to pay more.” Some scared looks appeared.

“And a public university for all people,” added Byron. “Nobody should be ignorant, in his opinion. How fucked up is that? Poor people don’t deserve an education.”

“It’s worse,” another noble commented. “He thinks it is possible for lower people to become like us. This is just… ugh.”

“Well, he hired a common man as his personal secretary. Can you believe it?”

Louigis stood up, abandoning the glass of wine on the carpet. “Stop your son before he’ll become uncontrollable, or we’ll take care of him once and for all. Considering he and my sister don’t even have a child, it’s as useless as a dead man.” With that, he left.

The room remained silent even after the sound of the door that was closed. Outlook refused to watch the others as he slowly stood up. “I apologize, but I feel it’s time for me to leave.”

Nobody answered, nobody said goodbye as he moved towards the door. Silence accompanied his leave. He had never felt so humiliated in his life.

That stupid son of his!

After his marriage, Outlook had thought Sabo would be a good prince. His behavior had been better than usual, except the short break of his mysterious illness, and even if Outlook knew Sabo wasn’t a genius, he hoped at least things would be fine. All he needed to do was having children and looking pretty next to the princess.

But no! Sabo still had stupid ideas. In one thing Outlook agreed with Prince Louigis: it was his duty to stop Sabo, for the sake of his own family.

So the next move was, on Friday morning, to reach the royal palace and ask for a private meeting with Sabo. He was expecting to be received on the spot, instead Sabo made him wait for hours. The waiting became almost unbearable but gave Outlook the realization Sabo had stopped considering his family once he had gotten married. Except the day of the Grey Terminal, Outlook had seen his son only when he was the one asking for the private meeting.

At first, Outlook thought it was about Nentokanette: after all, they were in love. But maybe he had been painfully mistaken. Sabo was avoiding him because he didn’t care about the prestige of the family. He didn’t care about the nobles at all. Just as when he had his memories.

Finally, Outlook was introduced in the private office of Sabo, who didn’t even look at him, focused on the paper he was writing.

“Why do you make me wait for so long?” Outlook asked, as he sat down on the chair.

“I’m busy. What do you want?”

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Sabo.”

And Sabo did, with two eyes full of anger and hate. The same Outlook saw after Sabo had woken up from his coma. “Do you remember I have a higher position than you now? That’s what you want, right? So, accept all the consequences that came with it.” With that, he returned to his writing.

“You’re still my son…” Outlook murmured, but obeyed. “I apologize, Sabo. Of course I’m happy of your results, but not all people may be and I’m worried you-”

“You’re worried I’ll lost my position and you’ll lose your privilege,” Sabo cut him.

“Yes.” Outlook’s face brightened as he felt his son understood the situation. “You worked so hard and… You’re happy now you’re with the princess, right? Why don’t you focus on your marriage instead of these trivial things…”

“Because giving people a better life is, of course, a trivial thing.” Sabo rang a small bell he had on his desk. A second later, a man entered the room. “Pratchett, please, accompany Lord Outlook at the door, we finished here.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“We’re not finished!” Outlook jumped up. “Sabo, do you understand the position you’re in…?”

“No, I understood the position you all nobles are. Scared. I’m enjoyed it a lot.” A smirk passed through Sabo’s face, as he returned at his paper.

Defeated, Outlook followed Pratchett outside. He didn’t understand his son at all, neither he understood what could have caused such a change in him. He was an idiot, but after the memory loss Outlook was sure he turned him into an obedient child. The person he faced that day looked like a different person.

As a noble, Outlook felt with all his body Sabo needed to be stopped. His ideas were too dangerous, as he showed no consideration for the importance of nobility. They couldn’t afford to have him as a father of the possible future king.

But Outlook was his father, which meant Sabo’s fall would result into the entire family’s fall. And _he_ couldn’t afford that. After all, kings and nobles survived for so many years Sabo alone couldn’t destroy them. But losing his connection to the royal would surely destroy the Outlook family.

When he returned home, Stelly welcomed him with a big smile on his face. “Daddy! I have wonderful news for you!” he exclaimed. “The king called me this morning and asked me to be the prince’s personal secretary! Isn’t that great? Now I’m also your connection to the palace!”

So that was it, Outlook thought. Louigis’ words the evening before contained a warning and a threat. At first, Outlook imagined Sabo could be forced to divorce from Nentokanette faking one of the two reasons that made possible divorce in the royal family, which was bad enough for their reputation.

“Aren’t you happy, daddy?”

But Stelly’s new position showed Outlook a new reality. The main idea was to kill Sabo, to take care of him once and for all. And to pay Outlook for accepting the death of his firstborn, his only child, so that at least he could have still something that connected him to the royal family. Stelly’s new position was a bribe.

“Of course I am. Always so proud of you, Stelly.”

But positions could be withdrawing. And the personal secretary of the king was less than the brother-in-law of the king. And Stelly wasn’t his flesh and blood, after all, he was just the substitute. The last resource.

No, for once Outlook wouldn’t accept the bribe. His firstborn was an idiot and, like always, Outlook had to do the dirty work for him.


	5. 4

The eyes were closed as Sabo inhaled the sea air. He heard the sound of the waves against the dock, the seagulls’ screams and he almost felt drops of water on his face. He imagined himself sitting on the railing of a pirate ship.

“This is your fault,” Nentokanette pouted.

“My fault?” Sabo replied, returning in the real world.

“Yes. We were supposed to go to the ceremony, not my father and my brother. I even bought a new dress for that…”

“Oh. I’m sorry then.” And it was sincere, as his gaze turned to look at the ship that slowly left the Goa Kingdom. He would love to spend some time at the sea. “Even if I don’t get why it’s my fault.”

Nentokanette glared at him. “We don’t have a child yet. And my father does not approve of some of your ideas, so he decided Louigis had to marry too. That’s why they’re going instead of us.”

Of course, Sabo knew about that, even if he didn’t care. In his opinion, the Revolutionary Army would change the world before Louigis could even have a child, so things didn’t change for him. But before he could reply to Nentokanette, a breathless Stelly broke next to them.

“I’m here! I’m here! I can’t believe I forgot these important papers this day. It’ll be great for his royal highness and I’ll be there with him and-”

“The ship sailed,” Sabo interrupted him. “Why aren’t you onboard?”

“What?” Stelly moved the gaze where Sabo was pointing and saw the figure of the ship on the horizon. “They left without me?”

Nentokanette chuckled and even Sabo didn’t hold back a smile. Stelly bit his lips, understanding. There was a time Sabo was mocked in the same way, but now it looked the stupid brother, the failure of the family, had become Stelly.

“The ship’s still in the bay, if you ask some of the merchant ships here they could lend you a lift to reach it in time,” Sabo suggested with a kind smile.

Stelly swallowed down his humiliation. “Yes, I’ll do that.”

He turned to check the nearest ship to ask and at that moment two loud sounds, one after another, were heard in the bay and they made the waves grow stronger. Both Nentokanette and Stelly covered themselves behind Sabo, who looked around worried.

“That was a thunder?” she asked.

“I don’t think so…” Sabo answered slowly, as he saw smoke lifting from the ship the king and prince were on. “Take care of her,” he ordered Stelly, then rushed towards the harbormaster.

They had already taken notice of what had happened and they were efficiently preparing another ship to sail at the rescue. It could be nothing, but the smoke was enough worrisome to at least checked it.

“I’ll come with you,” Sabo said.

The captain of the ship was perplexed, but he couldn’t refuse an order from the royal family, so he nodded. Sabo jumped on the bow deck, looking for the situation in front of him. As the ship approached the other, the flames became visible and it looked like something had split the ship into two parts.

Lifeboats came in their direction and the sailor hurried to rescue the people on them. From a briefly smile, they didn’t look hurt and Sabo let a relieved sigh.

“It’s too dangerous getting nearer,” the captain said. “We could run over other survivors and get caught in the shipwrecked.”

So sailors and paramedics together used the same lifeboats to get near the almost fallen ship. Sabo joined them, even if the sight of the situation made his scar aching. The smell of the burned wood mixed with the sea salt brought back memories to Sabo, who shivered and pinched his arm to remain focused. He helped the sailors to bring on board the lifeboat the people that were swimming far from the ship, the ones that didn’t manage on time to escape. Only few of them were badly hurt.

“We need to go back,” said one of the paramedics. “It’s becoming too dangerous for us and we need to take care of the wounded.”

“But…” Sabo began.

“Your highness, we all know the king and prince are missing right now. But remaining here would only put everyone else in danger.”

Sabo gave a last look at the fallen ship before nodding. The people on the lifeboat were hurt and scared, they needed to be saved. But once on the ship, Sabo remained on the deck, his look focused on the fire and the sea, searching for more survivor. _If only I would have been stronger, I could have searched the burned part of the ship here._ Maybe he could have saved someone else, as Dragon had saved him. But he was weak.

Once the ship returned to the harbor, Sabo was welcomed by Lestrade, who was the deputy head of the royal guards. The king and the prince had brought with them the head, alongside some of the best guards. Sabo knew all of them and was sure to see most of them saved, but definitely not their boss.

“Your Highness,” Lestrade greeted him with a bow. “I came here as soon as I was informed. What happened? It was the royal ship, wasn’t it?”

Sabo nodded. “Our king and prince… are nowhere to be seen.”

Lestrade gasped. “I understood the captain didn’t want to risk getting too near, but we need to prepare another rescue ship right now.”

Sabo nodded. “The fire… It seemed started right in the middle of the ship, just where the king’s cabin is.”

“Not an accident, then?”

“I don’t know,” Sabo said. He was more tired than he thought and the adrenaline rushed in his veins, making it impossible to realize the situation.

“Your highness, please return to the royal palace,” Lestrade suggested him. “I will organize a search team for the king and the prince and we’ll start investigating this incident too. For now, you need to be safe.”

_I don’t want to be safe. I want to be out there, helping people. Be strong._

Instead, Sabo nodded. He felt panic was already spreading around the harbor, even if Lestrade’s guards were keeping curious away. He’d like to be reassuring his people, but right now he wasn’t sure he could reassure himself.

He got on his carriage, where he found Nentokanette and Stelly, who jumped up as soon as he saw him.

“People were coming and I felt her highness would be safer inside…” he justified himself.

“Go home, Stelly,” Sabo ordered, as he sat down in front of Nentokanette. Stelly stopped for a second, his mouth moved, but in the end, he took all his papers and left.

“You look horrible,” Nentokanette said. Since Sabo didn’t speak, she continued, “So, what was it? A divine punishment because my father didn’t let me go to the ceremony?” She chuckled. “He didn’t even manage to leave the harbor, I’m pretty sure he’s furious right now.”

“Sarie,” Sabo murmured, and she stopped.

“What?” She blinked at Sabo’s serious expression and licked her lips.

“It wasn’t a minor accident,” he explained. “The ship was split in half, the central part destroyed by the fire. I’m not sure how many people we failed to save, but… Your father and brother were part of the missing people.”

“What do you mean, missing people?”

“They weren’t on the lifeboat, nor swimming around the sea. We didn’t find them. It’s possible…”

“No,” she interrupted him. “No! No!” She stamped her feet on the ground. “There’s no way. Send all of the guards, all of our servants, they have to find my father and my brother, do you understand? They will find them.”

“Lestrade’s already on it,” he assured her. “If they’re alive, he will find them.”

“If?” Nentokanette kicked him, then almost yelped from the hurt. “They are alive. Royal people don’t die like everyone else. They are alive.”

Sabo didn’t press. He could not like her, but he could understand the feeling of losing someone dear. Not accepting the situation was a way to deal with the pain. So when they reached the royal palace, he suggested her to relax a little in her room, since he would call for her as soon as Lestrade would bring back news. She looked tired, so she obeyed.

Pratchett, Sabo’s personal secretary, arrived to ask for information about the situation, since some rumors had reached the palace. Sabo asked him to keep the situation under control for now, until they received better information. After that, he closed himself in his office, alone. Hidden below the desk, there was the Den Den Mushi the Revolutionary Army had given him for sending them messages.

And he did. Just a few words, because he couldn’t be sure of the situation yet.

But if the king and the prince really had died in the shipwreck, then what would happen? It wasn’t part of the plan. Becoming king wasn’t his mission.

Sabo didn’t want to become king.

***

Lestrade came for his report the morning after the day of the incident. Sabo welcomed him in his office: he hadn’t slept much and Nentokanette had closed herself in her room, so Pratchett was his only company for the moment.

“I apologize, your highness, but I prefer spending a little more time investigating before explaining the situation to you.”

Sabo nodded and gestured for Lestrade to sit down, but the vice head remained still. “Please.”

“We searched for other survivors all day and night, but we managed to find only two bodies. They were sailors and it is likely they remained trapped at the bottom of the ship when the explosion happened.”

“So is it confirmed it was an explosion?” Sabo asked.

“Pretty much,” Lestrade hummed. “We didn’t find any traces of the bomb, but I feel the evidence are enough.”

“After all, I also heard the sound of the explosion.”

Lestrade nodded. “And you were on the land: the survivors heard it better and there’s no mistake it was an explosion. Or better, two.”

“Two?” And Sabo’s eyes widened in understanding. “For two people…”

“I fear you are correct, your highness. For what we can see from the remains of the ship, the two explosions took place from two definite spots: the king and the prince’s cabins.”

Pratchett gasped.

“I’m afraid so,” Lestrade agreed. “Two bombs exploded from the two cabins. The people that were in those rooms probably were killed on the spot.” He ignored Pratchett’s shivers and continued, “the bombs weren’t strong enough to destroy the entire ship. I guess because they were enough small to not be found during the inspection.”

“But the ship sank.”

“Yes, the explosions expanded on the bottom of the ship, opening a hole where the water entered. And they started a fire, which made impossible to intervene to repair the said hole. That’s how it went.”

Sabo sat down and closed his eyes. “You said you found only two bodies. What about the other victims?” Lestrade spoke as there was no way they would find other survivors.

“Their bodies probably got destroyed because of the explosion,” Lestrade said. “Other than the King and the Prince, also the king’s advisor, the king’s personal secretary, the king’s butler, the head of the royal guards and the prince’s second secretary lost their lives.” He put on the desk a paper filled with names. “I interviewed the survivors and most of them confirmed those men were probably together at the time of the explosion. And from the list of people on board, they were the only we haven’t found.”

“So we lost the king and the heir at the same time…” Pratchett murmured, letting sink the magnitude of the situation. “Who could have done something so terrible?”

Sabo was reading the list Lestrade’d given him and, without lifting his eyes, he answered, “Hypothetically speaking, me.”

“Your Highness...!” Pratchett gulped, outrageous.

“Please don’t joke on this,” Lestrade added.

“I’m not saying I did it, but people might think it,” Sabo said. “After all, I’m the one that gains more from their deaths. Before, I was only the husband of a princess, with the hope one of my sons will ascend to the throne one day. A remote one, since the journey in the first place, was for the prince to get married. Now, well, I’m becoming king.” The last words were pronounced with a tired tone, and there was a crocked smile on Sabo’s face.

Pratchett and Lestrade exchanged a look. “Then I’ll do whatever it takes to find the real culprit,” Lestrade commented. “I already had a hunch.”

“Thank you,” Sabo said sincerely. “But I have another favor to ask: can you please continue the research of survivors from the shipwreck for three more days, alongside with your investigations?”

“Of course, Your Highness, but I have to say it’ll be pointless.”

“I know, but at least I don’t want anyone to suspect we don’t search long enough.”

“I understand. I will bring you news in three days then.”

“Thanks. And Lestrade…” Sabo called as the man was about to leave. “I can’t nominate you until I’ll be crowned, but the position of head of the royal guards is already yours.”

Sabo felt a sting in his heart, because the last sentence felt a lot like a bribe. It wasn’t, because Sabo had known Lestrade since he’d married Nentokanette and he knew his valor, but at the same time he’d became his friend, just as Dragon’d suggested – _speak with everyone, make friends so you can have allies_ – and he lived in that garbage world for so long his mind had become malicious.

And for that, he was glad Lestrade didn’t comment further.

“No words, for now,” Sabo ordered Pratchett. “People will talk, but we need to keep quiet.” He wouldn’t tell Nentokanette too: it would be hard for her, so Sabo decided he would wait until it would be inevitable.

***

As promised, Lestrade came back three days later, but he didn’t have different news from the ones he’d already brought, so Sabo hadn’t any choice but to announce everyone what’d happened.

“Please, Pratchett, summon all the managers in my office in half an hour, I need a meeting with them about the future. After that, order as much funeral wreaths as the number of the victims and set them in my chariot.”

“Why?” Pratchett asked, as he signed down the orders in his notebook.

“I’d like to say my condolence to the families in person,” Sabo explained. Even if most of the victims were from noble families and they probably hated him, he felt the urge to do so. “And the first person will be Nentokanette.”

“I suppose you won’t need flowers for her,” Pratchett commented, with sympathy.

Sabo shook his head. “I’ll see you at the meeting in half an hour.”

He hadn’t seen Nentokanette in four days. He couldn’t say he missed her company, but it made the meeting with her more complicated. He knocked the door from the hallway, even if their two rooms were connected, and waited for the answer before entering. She lied down in bed, but as soon as she saw him, she sat down.

“Sabo, honey, finally!” she exclaimed. “I miss you. And father and brother. Where they are?”

She could look happy, but her hair was a mess and her nightdress was stained. And no make-up. No matter how much she’d tried to hide her worries, her body betrayed her.

Sabo sat down on the bed next to her. “They died, Nentokanette.”

She blinked. “Sorry?”

“It was a bomb. The explosion killed them and destroyed their bodies,” Sabo explained. It was cruel from his side, but he had no other choice to wake her up. “Lestrade’s investigation was meticulous. That’s just what it is.”

“Well, it’s clear he’s not good enough,” Nentokanette replied. “Fire him and hire someone better. Someone that can actually find my father and brother.”

“No.”

“You… You… Fine, I’ll do it myself.”

She was about to leave the bed, but Sabo dragged her back by her arm.

“You won’t fire someone just because you don’t like the answer.”

“It’s just not true!” she screamed, as she squirmed to break free from Sabo’s grip. “Let me go!”

Sabo grabbed her other arm to block her. “They’re dead, Nentokanette. Not your money nor your position will change it. Just accept they’re gone.”

She froze, eyes big and watery. Tears streamed down her face. “You’re so cruel…” she sobbed. “You hadn’t lost anyone dear to you, so you can’t understand!”

He blinked and immediately released her. Nentokanette turned his back at him and covered her face with her hands. Sabo felt the tears on his cheeks, as the image of Ace’s face from his bounty poster appeared in his mind.

Nentokanette was right. He’s cruel. He’s cruel because he didn’t like them, and he didn’t like her.

“That’s not true,” he murmured. Even if she was sobbing and not paying attention at him, he continued, “I lost someone I care about. I lost him and I wasn’t able to tell him goodbye. Just like you. I may have not liked your father and brother, but you’re allowed to be sad. Just… you’re also the princess. You have duties that cannot wait for you to grieve.”

She moved near to him, so he could hug her. Nentokanette hid her head against his chest. She was crying. “Not even you can protect me forever…” she murmured. “I’m so tired… I just want to forget all…”

“You can rest for now,” Sabo assured her. “I will take care of everything.”

He let her cry until he felt her breath was becoming harder. At that point, he moved near the bedside table. He passed Nentonakette a couple of sleeping pills and a glass of water. She didn’t complain, apparently she was eager to drink it. Sabo waited until she was asleep before leaving the room.

He was late for the same meeting he summoned himself, so he wasn’t surprised when he saw the look the others shot him as he entered the office. After all, they all hated him and now that he was basically in charge, they’re also worried.

Sabo sighed internally. It was like a fire trial. He stopped hiding. He stopped protecting himself with his arms, even if the strikes kept coming. But those people… Those wouldn’t hit him straight in the face. They would hug him and then stab him in the back. It’s a kind of battle he wasn’t used to yet. The only way to survive was to hit first and faster.

“I apologize, but I was informing Princess Nentokanette about her loss.”

It was the truth, but Sabo felt an inch of happiness as he saw the look of the others shifted away from him, embarrassed.

Since none of the others were sitting down, Sabo remained still too. He observed the people in the room: save for Pratchett and Lestrade, they were enemies so Sabo had to be twice as careful as he spoke with them, since they were the most important employers of the royal palace and they were well known and respected.

Lady Chambord, Lady Fersen’s sister, was the housekeeper so she took care of everything involving maids, butlers and the palace’s furniture. Better than her only Lady Byron’s father Lord Richey, the Chamberlain, who was in charge of the entire organization of the palace and, now that the king’s advisor was dead and yet to be substituted, of everything involving the royal family’s affairs. Last but not least, Lord Muzesky, the maître: kitchen, cooks, and all that came with them.

“I guessed Lestrade already informed you about what happened that fateful day to our dear king and to the crown prince,” Sabo began, and Lestrade nodded in confirmation. “I waited, hoping I could bring you better news, but we can’t do that anymore. The kingdom needs time to mourn their deaths.”

He decided he wouldn’t make any reference about his future as king. He cast a glance at Pratchett, who took out of his folder some papers to be handed at the others.

“I prepared a small list of procedures we’ll follow in the next days,” Sabo explained as soon as everyone had the paper. “The funeral will take place in seven days at the church of Saint Joan. The bodies weren’t found, but I feel all of us need a ceremony to celebrate the royal family we lost. Can I trust you into organizing it, Lord Richey?”

“Yes, Your Gr- Your Highness,” he answered. “Even if I saw you already have a lot in mind.”

“It’s just a suggestion,” Sabo replied gently.

Lord Muzesky hummed. “I agreed about the banquet after the funeral though.”

“What about the other loss?” Lady Chambord inquired. “I hope you don’t intend for a contemporary ceremony.”

Sabo shook his head. “No. Seven days should be enough to hold the other commemorations before ours.” He paused. “After the funeral, we’ll wait thirty days for the coronation ceremony.”

Lord Muzesky and Lord Richey froze, remembering the truth of the situation. Lady Chambord snorted. Sabo turned his gaze to her, then slowly took three steps to get in front of her.

“Is there some problem, Milady?” he murmured, sweet. “Please feel free to add any suggestions. This is my first time in this kind of… unpleasant event and I’m ready to take any advice from expert people like you.”

Lady Chambord gulped under Sabo’s innocent gaze. She hadn’t bothered to hid her displeasure when Nentonakette’d chosen Sabo over her nephew Fersen jr, but now Sabo wasn’t just the husband of a royal, he was the future king and, even if he wasn’t crowned yet, none of the others yielded as much power as him. A wrong word and Lady Chambord could lose her position. Any of them were in the same danger.

And Sabo played with her, fully aware he couldn’t actually fire them as he pleased.

He realized, in a glimpse of victory, that he wasn’t anymore the poor boy hidden behind a wall, waiting to be hit. Now he was the one looking for hidden people.

“No, your highness.” She didn’t make the same mistake of Lord Richey, and addressed Sabo with his rightful title. “Thirty days are fine for mourning and for organizing the coronation ceremony. All three of us will collaborate for it.”

“Five,” Lestrade corrected her.

“I’m sorry?” She blinked.

“Five,” Pratchett repeated. “As the personal secretary of the future king and as the vice head of the royal guards, we are obliged to participate in the organization.”

And he pointed at himself and Lestrade. The other three looked outraged, because Lestrade came from a fallen noble family and Pratchett was no noble at all.

“Of course,” Sabo confirmed. “I count on all you five for this. The kingdom needs you.” A hint of a smirk compared on his face and he quickly hid it. “Now, if we’re finishing… Are what I asked you ready?”

“The funeral wreaths were loaded on your carriage and the driver is waiting for you, your _Royal_ Highness,” Pratchett replied.

“Perfect. Let’s go.”

Despite the curiosity in the others’ eyes, Sabo didn’t bother to explain the situation and left the room with Pratchett at his side. He thought that facing the family of the victims would have been hard, but after facing those three, nothing seemed impossible.


	6. 5

Lestrade’s face was dark as he entered the office, so Sabo suspected he didn’t bring good news.

As if his life wasn’t miserable enough, with Nentokanette that refused to leave her room to fulfill her duty, with Lady Chambord and Lord Richey that quarreled about the smallest things just to put Sabo and Pratchett in difficult positions and with the Revolutionary Army that hadn’t answered him yet. Besides Sabo’d been at the funeral of the two sailors and his mood wasn’t the best.

But it was not the time anymore to hid and wait for the hits to pass. He’d stood up and he put on the stand, so he had to fight back, whatever they brought to him. As he looked at Lestrade, he was ready.

“I apologize, your Royal Highness,” Lestrade bowed. “I have news about the bombing.” His eyes shifted to Pratchett, a silent request for Sabo to remain alone.

“Pratchett can stay,” Sabo assured him. “Right now, you two are my only allies.”

Pratchett smiled and nodded enthusiastically, while Lestrade sighed deeply. “I didn’t mean…” he began, but then stopped. “I know who the culprit is.”

Sabo’s eyes widened. “You’re great,” he commented sincerely. He hadn’t had many hopes about it, even if he felt that punishing the culprit would bring some peace to the victims and their families. “Who is he? How did you find it?”

“I contacted the marines,” Lestrade explained. “I remembered the news of a bomb expert that was helping the government before they found out he sold his inventions to pirates too. He became a wanted man and he was spotted in the East Blue a couple of weeks ago.”

“Did the marines have news?”

“They were about to catch him, but he escaped,” Lestrade answered. “Even so, the marines managed to take hold of an exchange of money. Payment for a job he did.”

“I guess the job was our bombing?”

Lestrade nodded. “I questioned the sailors that were loaning the luggage on the sunk ship and a couple of them remembered him around, but since he was with the other servants, they didn’t grow suspicious. He knew how to act and how the king and the prince had their luggage brought by.”

“We already suspected the culprit was someone used to the royal habits, since he knew also that the king and the prince spend all their time onboard in their cabin, even for the meals.”

“Correct. So I followed the money to find who gave them to the bomb expert.” At this point, he stopped and looked uncertain.

“Who he was?” Sabo pressed.

When Lestrade spoke, it felt it would have been easier for him to have all his teeth extracted from him without anesthesia. “Your father, your Royal Highness. Lord Outlook III.”

Pratched gasped and let the pencil fell from his hands. Sabo remained speechless, uncertain how to react at the news. His mind raced fast, switching from the shame for his father to the consequences it could bring to him, from the many times his father had hit him to the way to return this particular one.

“I should have expected this,” he said, at last. “Is this confirmed without any doubts?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Lestrade’s face darkened. “My men chatted with discretion with the servant of the manor and they confirmed having seen the bomb expert. Also, Lord Outlook ordered his son – Lord Stelly – to remain home that day, faking an illness.”

“But Stelly was there,” Sabo pointed out.

“I’m aware, still he didn’t get on board for a missing paper, which is suspicious at least.”

“Definitely,” Sabo agreed reluctantly. “And about my mother?”

“She’s innocent, as far as I know. Servants commented she was surprised by her husband’s request about Lord Stelly and no explanation was given to her.”

“Sounds plausible. She never got involved in my father’s affair.”

Sabo took a long sigh, closed his eyes, and leaned against the back of the chair. He was angry, mostly at himself for not having seen that strike coming. He hadn’t asked to become a king; as usual, his father had decided for him. He wasn’t able to avoid his father’s hits as he should have known they would have come.

He regretted not having thought better the last time he’d spoken with his father: the Grey Terminal Project had been a success and Sabo was too overwhelmed by that, too confident. He should have kept his father quiet, relaxed him as he would have kept working on his objective. Now it was too late: he had to face the consequences of his actions, whatever they could be.

More than usual, he needed Dragon’s advice. But he hadn’t answered his plead yet.

“I have a suggestion,” Lestrade broke the silence. “Except for us, nobody but my men know about it. And they won’t talk, your Royal Highness, because they’re loyal to you as I am.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sabo murmured. He’d opened his eyes again, fixing them on Lestrade’s face.

“We can reveal the result of our investigation later… After the coronation ceremony.”

“Or never.” Pratchett’s suggestion was just a whisper, but his gaze was steady.

Sabo reflected, his eyes lost in the distance. They could. They could keep quiet. Sabo could be a good king, maybe. Keeping on with his project to make the life of the poor better. To destroy the rules of nobility.

On the other hand, his father would get a pass free.

After all he’d done, he didn’t deserve it. Especially, he didn’t deserve grace from Sabo. His father had put him in that situation twice: first making him a king, then risking to destroy everything, because there was no doubt in Sabo’s mind that a lot of people would use his father’s guilt to take him down.

“Thank you, but no,” Sabo said at last. “The families of the victims deserve justice.”

“I beg at least to wait until the coronation ceremony,” Lestrade pleaded.

“I won’t see my father there,” Sabo replied, harsher than he should be. “Arrest him right now, he and my step-brother.”

Lestrade was about to tell something, but in the end, nodded. “As you order, your Royal Highness. What about your mother?”

Sabo turned to Pratchett. “Go with Lestrade. Confiscate all the bank accounts. Make a list of all my father’s properties and put them up for auction. All the earning will be devolved to the victims’ families as refund.”

“As you ordered, your Royal Highness.” Pratchett didn’t look so happy to oblige.

Sabo talked again to Lestrade. “I heard the nursery school at the Grey Terminal needs help. My mother won’t have a house anymore after this, so she can stay there. I’m pretty sure the headmaster will be happy to give her board and lodging in exchange of a hand at work.”

Lestrade’s gaze remained on Sabo for a long second, before bowing. Sabo was glad he didn’t comment further. Only when he and Pratchett were out of the room, Sabo groaned and leaned on the desk.

***

There was a victorious note in Lord Richey’s tone as he announced, “Hey Royal Highness Princess Nentokanette requests your presence in the throne hall.”

Sabo exchanged a look with Pratchett, noticing the same doubts he had. Nentokanette hadn’t left her room after the incident and now she used the Chamberlain to speak to her husband. Something was going on and, Sabo guessed, there would be trouble for him.

“Fine,” he commented. He nodded at Pratchett to accompany him and both of them followed Lord Richey. They reached the throne hall from a secondary door, the one reserved for the royal servants, but not the one the king and the queen used.

As Sabo suspected, all the _paterfamilias_ of the most important royal families of Goa were gathered together there, with Lord Byron and Lord Fersen in front. Nentonakette sat on the throne, something that didn’t respect the etiquette since she wasn’t the queen yet. Still, Lord Richey acted as it wasn’t something out of the ordinary and moved to take his spot next to the throne, alongside Lady Chambord and Lord Muzesky.

Sabo shrugged as Nentokanette tried hard not to look at him and he directed his look to the audience. He didn’t move to the throne, he just crossed his arms and smirked. They were the ones to summon him: he wouldn’t be the one to speak first.

And he was at ease, while the silence became almost unbearable. Sabo restrained himself to laugh at the stressed look on Lord Byron’s face, as he realized he couldn’t speak without the authorization of a member of the royal family and, right now, Nentokanette was trembling.

At least, she swallowed hard. “The noblest men of this country requested a private meeting with our Royal Highnesses about an important matter that I felt it needs to be discussed. Please.”

Those words drained her, so she sighed relieved when Lord Fersen stepped forward. “Thank you, your Royal Highness.” He didn’t move to look at Sabo as he spoke, “We are deeply concerned about the future of our kingdom. Is the son of the man that killed the previous king really suitable to be our next king?”

It was clear all the nobles expected Sabo to argue, because they started looking at each other when Sabo remained still, only tilting his head a little. Even Lord Fersen licked his lips, unable to continue his speech.

“In other words, we don’t want the son of a murderer as a king. We should discuss a way for Princess Nentokanette to divorce and chose a better candidate for the throne,” Lord Byron intervened.

Sabo’s smirk grew bigger.

For Goa’s law, members of the royal family could divorce only for two reasons: treason or infertility. They hadn’t any pieces of evidence Sabo was involved in his father’s murder plan, because Lestrade had carried out a fair investigation, and even if Sabo hadn’t a son yet, they couldn’t be sure Sabo was sterile. It was a poor attempt to force Sabo to resign voluntarily.

“You have nothing to say?” Nentokanette snapped, looking at him for the first time.

“No,” Sabo replied.

She bit her lips, her nails pressed to the wooden arm of the throne. “You… You…” Her face was red. “Your father killed mine and you act as everything is okay! You didn’t even tell me about that!”

“I didn’t because you refused to talk to me,” Sabo said. He hadn’t move from his position and his tone was calm.

Nentonakette was about to reply, but Sabo’s look made her give up: they both knew he was right since she’d even closed the door that connected their two rooms.

“But I never hid what my father did. I had him arrested in plain sight, and that’s the reason why Lady Chambord could tell you about it.” Said lady stiffened, turning away his gaze. “And the reason why all you could come here today with this information,” he finished, looking at the group of the nobles.

“My father and my brother were killed because of you and you aren’t even a little bit guilty about it!” Nentokanette rushed to him and slammed her fist against Sabo’s chest. “I hate you! I hate you!”

“Her Royal Highness…” Pratchett murmured, but Sabo lift a hand to stop him.

“You’re done?” he said to Nentokanette, as he saw her bow her head and cry, her first still pressed to his chest.

Lord Byron took advantage of the moment of silence. “I think we all here should respect the will of her Royal Highness as she expressed it right now. She’s the only person with the royal blood here.” And the others around him agreed.

Sabo smirked at him. “I decided to let a month pass between the funeral of the previous king and the coronation ceremony, so we could use these seven days only for mourning and the next thirty days to discuss the future. But you don’t even wait: your greed is showing.”

Lord Byron startled at the accusation. “I’m just worried about the future of my kingdom…” he blabbered, embarrassed.

“Which is the reason why you broke the engagement of your son just after my father got arrested,” Sabo replied. “He had to be available for the princess, otherwise Lord Fersen’s son will have an advantage.”

Lord Fersen turned his eyes to Lord Byron, eyes widened. He didn’t know about the break-up, at least so it seemed by the look on his face, a mix of surprise and disappointment.

Sabo had still something to say. He was going to strike back, and he knew for sure that Nentokanette never learned how to cover her face to avoid major pain. Sabo wasn’t sorry for her.

“Lucky for you, Nentokanette,” Sabo said. He gave her a small pat on the shoulder. “You’ll spend the days after the funeral of your father and brother with people fighting for your hand, treating you as the puppet you are.”

She lifted her head, looking at him with big teary eyes. “I’m not a puppet! I am the royal princess!” she yelled, as she stepped far from him

“You’re not?” Sabo replied. “I wonder if they told you all the truth. Like what your brother said to my father at one of their reunions.” He turned to the group of nobles. “Keep your son on the line or I’ll take care of him once and for all. Am I quoting correctly?” And he enjoyed the shocked look on their faces.

“What? He... It’s true?” Nentokanette sputtered. Fersen didn’t answer, but his eyes moved from her.

Sabo shrugged, then spoke, “The funeral will take place in two days. After that, I will present the analysis that testifies I’m sterile, so Nentokanette can divorce from me.”

A glimpse of victory emerged from all the nobles’ eyes, even if they just nodded, faking humility. Nentokanette gasped. Lord Byron was the only one that still looked at Sabo with suspect, but after Sabo exposed the situation of his son, he couldn’t press for a faster resolution.

“We thank your Grace for understanding out doubts and for sacrificing yourselves for the sake of this kingdom,” he said, with a bow that showed anything but respect. “We have another request: none of us would risk you to manage to kill her Royal Highness before the divorce.”

It was preposterous for Byron to say that, and Nentokanette herself blinked at Sabo as the possibilities occurred to her only in that moment.

“I agree,” Sabo nodded. “Please, Lord Richey, arrange for Lestrade some surveillance around the princess. I’ll stay in my room until the funeral ceremony. Starting from now,” he added, as a smirk appeared on his face. “Nentokanette will take care of my duty. If she’s able to, which I doubt. Now, if you excuse me.”

He left the room without any other words, without waiting for another accusation. He had the outrages look of Nentokanette in mind. Well, she deserved it. She’s one of them after all. One of his enemies.

Pratchett had followed him, but only when they reached the royal wing of the palace, he spoke, “You can’t do that, your Highness! You can’t let them win!” Since Sabo didn’t comment, he continued, “What will happen to the normal people without you? What will happen to the Grey Terminal? What will happen to me?”

Pratchett stopped: on his face there was some shame, but Sabo knew it wasn’t a selfish question. After all, none of the other nobles would ever give a chance for a not noble to ascend at higher position. Only Sabo used meritocracy.

“I wasn’t supposed to become king. I don’t even want it,” Sabo explained. “I was here only to try and make things better while other people takes the high stand. That’s the reason I didn’t bother to flatter the nobility and now I have no allies among them.”

“You have me and Lestrade, you said so yourselves.”

“And I’m grateful for it,” Sabo confirmed. “You won’t be enough to defeat them though.” He smiled. “Do you know what creates a king?”

Pratchett blinked. “The blood?”

“The people,” Sabo corrected him. “You can’t be a king if you don’t have people you reign over.” Pratchett’s eyes bulged in understanding. “I’m taking a dangerous bet, but maybe I did something good for this kingdom.”

“You did! You did…”

Sabo smiled again. “Let’s hope so.”

Pratchett didn’t add anything, so Sabo opened the door of his room and locked himself inside. He shot a glance at the window, hoping to see the familiar figure of the crow, but nothing was there. With a sigh, he fell down on his bed.

***

It took a lot of effort for Nentokanette to look at Sabo not even once during the funeral ceremony. In some way, Sabo almost admired her, giving they had left the royal palace together, they’d stayed in the same carriage and they’d sat together in the church during the funeral.

When it ended, Nentokanette released a sigh. Tears dropped from her eyes, but she looked more at peace now. She turned as Sabo offered her his arms, then she remembered she was angry at him and avoided him reaching for the chariot alone. Sabo shrugged: there was more important matter for him at the moment.

He’d noticed there were three important absences at the funeral: the families of the other victims of the shipwrecked. However, their heads were present when Byron and Fersen had asked Sabo to resign. Not being there was just to protest about Sabo's presence. So despite all efforts Sabo’d made to make amend for the victims, he understood he couldn’t count on nobles.

He sighed, as he shot a glare to the carriage in front of his. It transported the empty coffins of the previous king and prince Louigis: he couldn’t stand them, but he regretted their deaths. He never asked to strike back so badly, only enough to defend himself. But again, that wasn’t his choice: the strike came from the same person that had hurt him in the past.

Behind his carriage, the other nobles’ followed. Sabo knew they’re watching him close, fearing he would use this occasion to kill Nentokanette.

So their panic was understandable when the townspeople, who were paying their regards to the coffins, since they weren’t admitted to the funeral, became too close to the carriages until it was impossible to keep going.

“Lestrade!” Nentokanette called. He was supposed to survey the area and keep people away but, Sabo noticed, the royal guards were at the corners of the streets, checking the situation but not stopping the people in any way.

“Hold it,” Sabo ordered at the driver, who ordered at the horse to stop.

“What are you doing?”

Sabo ignored Nentokanette and jumped outside the carriage, in the middle of the townspeople. In that moment, all the buzz ended. Sabo remained still in front of the two women who were the sister and the wife of the two sailors that lost their lives in the bombing. He’d recognized them, since he saw them both at their homes and at the funerals of the two sailors. He bowed slightly to them.

“You came to the funeral,” said one of them, at last.

“Yes.”

“Your father was the cause of the death of my brother,” the other one said.

“Yes.” Sabo felt a sting in his heart: he also had lost a brother, in the cruelest way, and he felt angry with the entire world about it. “I can’t ask for your forgiveness, because I understand how you feel and that you want justice. From my part, I can assure my father will pay for it as you’d like to.”

Inside him, he cursed his father. He wouldn’t be surprised if most of the people would think his father had obeyed his order, so he could become king. Most people would think he was the real culprit behind everything and that he would let his father being punished instead of him. Once again, he was marked and ruined by his father’s actions.

Since the two women didn’t add anything, he turned and returned back to the carriage. The crowd was still there, blocking the way for the carriages. Nentokanette’s irritation increased, so Sabo was about to call for Lestrade, when an applause erupted, filling the street.

“Long life to the king. Long life to King Sabo!” the crowd enchanted.

Relief grabbed Sabo’s stomach and he swallowed to keep the anxiety of the past days inside him. His eyes burned, but he still managed to stand up and bowed to the crown, which finally stepped aside to let the carriages move. They followed the parade until the cemetery, when they remained silent as a form of respect for the dead, and then they started again with their choirs until they reached the royal palace, so Sabo spent his time still waving and bowing at them.

In Sabo’s mind, the image was clear: from his hideout, he stood up. No one was going to hit him, because he had the entire kingdom at his back. They’re outnumbered and they run away. He’d felt the same with the Revolutionary Army but this was different. This wasn’t him fighting back, this was him not needing it anymore.

Nentokanette’s anger was clearly visible, but she waited for them to reach the royal palace ballroom to explode.

“You knew it! You did it in purpose to humiliate me!”

“Definitely not for that reason,” Sabo replied gently.

She glared at him, fury in her eyes. She trumped to one of the table that the maids were setting for the buffet and grabbed one of the plates. She threw it at Sabo, who avoided it easily, which made Nentokanette even angrier. She managed to throw a couple of plates more before Sabo reached her and grabbed both of her wrists.

“Let me go!” she struggled.

“Even if you’re angry at me, it’s not right to ruin the work of the people that spent their time setting up the banquet,” he commented. The maids, who’d hurried to clean the floor, stopped to look at the royal couple. “Apologize.”

“That’s not necessary,” lady Chambord intervened, but Sabo cut her down.

“Stay out of it!”

She startled, but she had no courage to continue.

“I’m the princess!” Nentokanette screamed. She couldn’t break free from Sabo’s grip.

“Then start acting like one,” Sabo replied. He wasn’t angry, but his eyes were determined as he watched her closely. Slowly, she stopped struggling. A “sorry” escaped from her lips. She bowed her head and, as soon as Sabo released her, she ran away from the ballroom.

Sabo watched her disappearing in the hallway, before turning at the group of nobles that had accompanied them since the funeral. He could see the nervousness of their looks, because even if they didn’t consider the people much, what had happened made an effect.

“I apologize about my wife’s behavior,” Sabo said. “I should stay with her, but you can enjoy the banquet, so we won’t waste the effort.”

“We have an agreement,” Byron murmured.

“Oh, yes,” Sabo commented. “The doctor sent my analysis yesterday: I’m capable to have children. Isn’t that good news?”

“Excellent one, your Majesty.” Pratchett wasn’t at the funeral, but he waited for the right moment to make his appearance in the ballroom. He wasn’t supposed to call Sabo with that honorary before his coronation, but Sabo appreciated it, as he was enjoying the look on the nobles’ faces.

“You… You killed the king. You don’t deserve…”

“There is no proof of that, am I right, Lestrade?” Sabo turned his head to him.

“Correct, your Majesty,” he replied, as he gestured at the royal guards, who took place all around the ballroom, rifles in hand in a very threatening manner. “Lord Outlook III was, until now, the only culprit of the bombing.”

“Like I said, enjoy the banquet.” Sabo smirked at the nobles. “This is still the day of mourning. From tomorrow, you’ll have thirty days to settle down with the idea I’ll be king. Or assassinate me in the meantime, if you can.”

For this time, he didn’t wait to see their expression. There was a more important matter to take care off, so he left the ballroom and moved for the royal quartiers. Nentokanette’s door was locked, so Sabo simply kicked it until it opened, without even knocking.

She welcomed him throwing a pillow. “I hate you. I hate you so much!” She sank her head in the bed, refusing to see him.

“I already know that,” Sabo replied. He remained near the door, not making any gesture towards her.

She glared. “You’re not even sorry about what your father did to mine? And my brother!”

“I am,” Sabo said. “I didn’t want that. I don’t even want being king. But that matters something to you? Or are you already convinced I’m as guilty as my father?”

She licked her lips, not answering.

So Sabo continued, “If I stepped out of our marriage, someone else will take my place. Maybe he will treat you better, but you’ll be always only a way to reach the throne, nothing more. Because that’s what you are.”

“I thought you were different,” she admitted.

“Maybe, in some way I am,” Sabo nodded. “That’s why I’m offering you a deal.”

“A deal?”

“When I’ll be king, I’ll change the law that prevents women to reign alone,” Sabo explained. “No Byron neither Fersen would like something like that. I don’t care. I won’t be here forever.” He paused. “Next time, they couldn’t treat you as a puppet anymore.”

She blinked, so two tears slipped on her cheeks. She remained silent.

“Think about it,” Sabo finished.

Since the passage between their two rooms was still locked and Sabo didn’t want to break another door, he left to the hallway and close the door behind him as much as it was possible. He found Pratchett there, waiting for him.

“I apologize, Your Majesty,” he said. “I wasn’t eavesdropping.”

Sabo raised an eyebrow. “I don’t mind as long as it’s you,” he replied. “I don’t have secrets.” Almost, he thought, as his mind went back to the Revolutionary Army, that still hadn’t contacted him.

“Thank you.” Pratchett smiled. “The nobles left without even touching the banquet.”

“Disappointing but not surprising,” Sabo commented. “Send all the food to the Downtown and the Gray Terminal, they’ll appreciate it. And…” his lips trembled a little. “Thanks for what you did. I know you had something to do with the little show after the funeral,” he added at Pratchett confused expression.

“Oh. That.” Pratchett bit his lips, cheeks red. “Lestrade told me people were gossiping about you so… I had to do something. Explain what would mean having you as a king. And apparently, it made quite an impression that you’d like to step aside from the king’s position. Especially the people from the Grey Terminal.”

“I own you big time.”

“No. We’re even,” Pratchett replied. “You hired me because I’m good. And I want you king for the same reason.” He bit his lips. “What do you mean before, about not being king forever?”

“And here you said you weren’t eavesdropping,” Sabo joked. “Don’t worry about that, for now. Let’s focus on staying alive until the coronation ceremony.”

“Do you really think they will try something?” Pratchett sounded alarmed.

“Yes.”

“I’ll talk to Lestrade; we’ll reinforce the security. We can hire some bodyguards for you and…” His voice trailed. “Shouldn’t be worried about Lady Chambord and the others too?”

“Definitely. But I won’t fire them for now. It would only make things worse.”

“They won’t be grateful for this.”

“Probably not,” Sabo agreed with a sigh. He felt tired and Pratchett understood that.

“There’s something more I can do for you, Your Majesty?”

“No, thank you.”

With a bow, he turned around and Sabo didn’t wait for him before moving towards his room. When he closed the door, he heard a rumor and, a second after, he individuated a cloaked figure sitting on his bed. Did the nobles already send a killer after him? He was about to grab something to defend himself, when the figure moved his hood.

Sabo’s eyes bulged. In the moment he saw Dragon in his room, he felt free of all the anxiety and the tension of the past days. Tears fell down his eyes as he threw himself at Dragon and sobbed against his chest. Dragon didn’t complain and hugged him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come before,” was the first thing Dragon said when Sabo’s sobs calmed down.

“No. No. I understand… You have a lot to do…” He rubbed his nose to clean off the snot.

“I still would’ve preferred to arrive earlier. Tell me what happened.”

And Sabo did. He talked and talked, explaining the reason for his choices and his worries about the future. He felt better: he could count on Pratchett and Lestrade, and even if he could consider them his friends, they still were his subjects. Dragon was his boss, sort of.

“You did a wonderful job,” Dragon commented at last.

“I don’t want to be king,” Sabo stated.

Dragon nodded. “But it could be useful for the time being. I promise you it won’t be forever.”

“What should I do?” Sabo knew his voice sounded tired.

“For now, we’ll keep you safe,” Dragon explained. “I’ll send some reinforcement to check on you, because I fear those nobles won’t stay put.” He reached for his coat and pulled off a small box. “In the meantime, I have something for you.”


	7. 6

Outlook had a lot of time thinking about what it had gone wrong, since the prison didn’t allow him many distractions, and the guards were deaf at his requests of seeing his son, the prince of Goa. The future king.

In the end, he realized he didn’t make any mistakes. It was just misfortune his contact for the bomb was somehow caught by the marines. And if Sabo would have been a little smarter and a little less honest, he would have hidden everything so Outlook wouldn’t have passed a day in prison.

Still, his plan had worked. The king and the prince had died. Once Sabo would be king, the honor of the family would be restored. A small part of Outlook didn’t forget the look of hatred Sabo’d given him in the past, but all his being refused to believe his son, his own blood, would have left him in prison.

And when the guards came to call him, because _His Majesty_ would talk with him, he knew he wasn’t wrong.

He was lead to the small room for the interview. Sabo was already there, sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the table. Outlook’s relief made his legs tremble.

“Your Majesty…”

His son was the king. It was wonderful.

The guard glared at him, then he hit him in the hip to make him kneel.

“It’s fine,” Sabo said. He hadn’t lifted his head to look at Outlook. “Leave us alone.”

“As you order, Your Majesty,” he guard nodded and bowed. “I’ll be just behind the door.”

Once he left, Outlook’s smile grew. He sat down to the opposite side and took his time to check on Sabo. “You don’t wear the crown.”

Sabo snorted. “It weights and it’s useless.”

“It’s the symbol of who you are,” Outlook replied.

“That’s the reason I hate it.” Sabo lifted his head and the fire in his eyes took Outlook aback. That didn’t stop him to ask, “when I’ll be out of here? Maybe we could live in the palace from now on…”

“Lord Outlook III,” Sabo interrupted him. He sighed. “For the charge of terrorist attack and for the murder of the previous king, the crown prince and other seven people, you had been found guilty. You were sentenced with the death penalty.”

Outlook blinked. “What?”

“For what it counts, I pleaded for the hard labor, but it wasn’t my decision to make,” Sabo added. “The sentence will take place in two days.”

“You… You can’t be serious, Sabo,” Outlook babbled. “I’m your father.”

“And also a murderer,” Sabo replied. “You know you almost killed Stelly back then?”

“He should have listened to me and stayed at home.”

Sabo sighed. “You don’t even negate it.”

“I did it for you. I did everything for you!”

Sabo jumped up, the chair fell behind him. He gestured at the guard, so he didn’t enter in the room, and looked at Outlook with the same eyes he’d have after his illness. Now Outlook was scared.

“You did everything for me?” Sabo hissed. “You did everything for _you_.”

“Sabo, your family…” Outlook tried to defend himself.

“I had a family, and you stole it from me,” Sabo snapped back. “The day you came in the Grey Terminal and forced me to return home. The day you lied to me taking advantage of my memory loss. My… brother died… and I didn’t even remember him… So please, stop doing things for me!”

Outlook’s mouth opened. “You…”

“Yes, father, I have my memory back.”

“I… I did…”

“I know what you did,” Sabo replied. “I’m not sure I want you dead for that, but surely I don’t feel pity for you.”

He moved to the door and knocked to the guard.

“Sabo, please, let’s talk about it. You can’t be serious. Please, Sabo. Sabo!”

But Sabo left the room and Outlook didn’t remain other but scream his name in vain.

***

Sabo found himself in the prison again, two times in the same days. He didn’t anticipate it, because his plan was to order to the guard to release Stelly in his place, but the meeting with his father had left him a bitter taste in his mouth.

He felt he wasn’t satisfied with it. He wasn’t satisfied with the outcome of the relationship with his father. He wished for so long to get revenge, but death wasn’t the option he’d considered. He felt empty, in some way.

He had no idea how a meeting with Stelly would change his feelings; it was only a lucky try.

His step-brother had faced the imprisonment worse than his father: they both were completely different from how Sabo remembered them, skinny and messy. However, his father had still a fire in his eyes, which Sabo’d extinguished with the news about his condemn. Stelly looked utterly destroyed.

But when he placed his gaze on Sabo, a hint of his usual malice turned back, alongside with a shaking lip. To Sabo’s surprise, there wasn’t hatred there, only resignation. He kneeled as the guard ordered him, and so he remained until Sabo told him to stand up.

Stelly didn’t sit in the chair at the table. “Do you come here to gloat?” he commented, eyes on the ground.

“No, I don’t have time for this petty thing,” Sabo replied.

Stelly hadn’t missed a chance to call Sabo out of his failures, and he hadn’t stopped even when Sabo’d married Nentokanette. Stelly was the smart son, the successful son. Or better, he had been. Right now was only a convict waiting for his sentence. As Nentokanette, he didn’t anticipate the day his only choice would remain hidden and hoping his arms would be enough to avoid most pain. They weren’t, but lucky for Stelly Sabo wasn’t there to hit him. Not too much, at least.

“Then why are you here? Do you want me to beg for mercy?”

“You’re innocent, father testified so,” Sabo said. “I’m here to confirm your release.”

Stelly’s eyelid twitched, revealing his surprise. “I’m free to go?” he asked, as if he didn’t believe it.

Sabo nodded. “The house was sold off, our mother is living in another place now,” he explained. “Since you spent time in prison as innocent, I’ll guarantee you a refund so you can start over.”

“I don’t understand,” Stelly murmured. “Our house was sold? Why? And what about our father?”

“Our house, like every other Lord Outlook’s properties, was sold because that’s what it happens when you’re guilty of murdering a king,” Sabo answered. He took a sigh. “Father will be executed in two days.” Speaking those words to Stelly made them more real and Sabo understood that they hurt a lot.

Stelly’s eyes widened. “You’re going to let father being executed.”

“It’s not my choice, but I didn’t oppose it. Father is guilty.”

“He did it for you!”

Their father had said the same thing. Pronounced by him, they managed to let Sabo’s anger to erupt, along with the memories of everything Sabo had lost because of his father’s decisions. From Stelly, they're too weak to do actual damages to Sabo's mood. After all, he and Stelly were both victims of Outlook’s decisions.

“He almost got you killed too, Stelly.”

Stelly froze. “He told me to remain home. I should have…”

“He didn’t stop the bombing though,” Sabo replied. “You should thank only your luck for your survival.”

“That’s because…” Stelly tried to speak, but Sabo understood the only explanation was too hard for him to accept, let alone say aloud. So Sabo finished the sentence for him.

“That’s because you are just a replacement. Father told me so when he brought me back from the Grey Terminal. An insurance if I wouldn’t have been able to succeed in life.” Sabo smirked. That was a bad strike. “But I did in the end, so your life was expendable.”

“It’s not true.” But the reply sounded weak and his entire body was shaking.

“Don’t sound so surprised. You’re the one that first told me that the people of the Grey Terminal are included in the garbage. Nobles treated people like that all the time, and father wasn’t different. We are always the garbage of someone else.”

Stelly’s mouth opened twice, but no word came off. “I suggest you to step away from our father’s shadow as soon as you can,” Sabo added, standing up. In some way, he was speaking at himself too. “He’s incapable to love and only sees people as useful tools for him to gain power. I realized it long ago.” And unfortunately the memory loss made him forget for too many years. “Now it’s your turn to accept it.”

***

Despite what Sabo had said to Stelly, he wasn’t happy about his father’s death. He didn’t understand why, since his father was guilty and in general he hadn’t done much to deserve mercy. Still he felt as a murderer and the fact that his father hadn’t stopped to plea him for forgiveness since the guards dragged him to the scaffold didn’t help.

Only the guillotine put end to Outlook’s screams, a scene Sabo didn’t watch because, without even noticing, he closed his eyes. He opened them again when he heard the happy yells of the others, in time to notice the satisfied smirk on Nentokanette’s face.

At least one of us is happy, he thought.

Sabo wondered if, in the opposite situation, he would act like her. Could he face Ace’s killer and be cool about that? Maybe not. So he tried to not be annoyed by her behavior, as they returned to the royal palace, but he was grateful when he remained alone in his room.

For a second, he stayed still at the door, until the feeling became too much overwhelming. He rushed to the bathroom and vomited acid. He wiped away the sweat away from his forehead and coughed.

His father was dead. His father was dead and he killed him, sort of. The thought made him vomit again.

“Are you okay?”

Sabo turned around and, recognizing a maid’s dress, was about to get angry because no one should enter in his room without permission, especially someone sent by Lady Chambord. His mouth stopped as he looked at her face and her red hair.

“Koala…?” he blinked. “What… What are you doing here?”

“Checking you won’t be assassinated.” There was a hint of amusement in her tone, that didn’t match with her actual worried look. “Are you okay?”

“I wasn’t poisoned, if that’s what you meant.” He regretted immediately being so rude with her. “Sorry,” he added.

“You’ve been under a lot of pressure.”

A part of him would like to hug her in the same way he’d done with Dragon; he gave up remembering she hadn’t liked it. So he patted her arm, as he asked, “for how long have you been there?”

“Two days after the funeral. Dragon-san supposed your enemies would try to act before your coronation, to make thing easier.”

It was the same thing Dragon had told Sabo. He nodded as he returned in the room and lay down in the bed, covering his eyes with his arms.

“You’re still here,” he commented.

“I will be here for a while,” Koala explained. “Helping you.”

“I’m sorry you’re stuck here with me. I’m pretty sure you’d prefer doing better things than serve people and wear a maid dress. Like saving people and similar things.”

“I’m saving you,” she replied gently. Since he didn’t continue, she added, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No.” He felt he needed to fill the silence. “I was thinking… I wanted my father dead. I hated him. Right now I just feel empty. And sad. And it’s just not right after all he did…”

Koala sat next to him. “I’m glad.”

“About what?” He glared.

“Remember what you said to me when we met?” she explained. “You’re worried you could become like the nobles of this kingdom. Those feelings you have are the proof you’re still yourself.”

“You think so? Because I’m not sure anymore of who I am.”

There were moments when Sabo was sure to be the one looking for someone defenseless to fight, and doing it with pleasure as they could only use their arms as a shield, and not the other way around anymore.

“I’ve been here long enough to realize the game of power the nobles do is awful, so I’m not surprised you hid your true self in order to survive,” Koala commented. “But I can assure you that in the future you’ll be free and that part of yourself will appear again, like it did today.”

***

“Stelly, honey. Stelly? Stelly! Well, honey, where are you?”

He pressed the pillow to his ears, hoping the rumors would disappear. The sight of his mother was unbearable, as she was now, with that horrible clothes and the callous hands and the face without the makeup.

Well, everything about that place was unbearable.

Stelly wondered if it was all a cruel joke of Sabo, letting him out of prison only to see him suffer in that small house in the Grey Terminal, with their mother, a noblewoman, forced to cook and do choirs. And she was terrible at it, so Stelly fasted most of the time. He also feared that the money Sabo had promised him didn’t exist.

Prison was better, at least he didn’t have to see his mother in that situation. And the food was fine. Stelly spent most time in his room, trying to sleep so he could forget about his situation.

“Ah, here you are.” His mother grabbed the pillow, revealing his face. “You received an invitation. From Lord Byron!”

“What?” Stelly jumped up and grabbed the envelope she had. Lord Byron asked him to participate at one of their Thursday nights, and for real!

“Oh, I know things will be better. I’m pretty sure Lord Byron will offer you a work. We’ll buy back our house and…”

“I can’t go,” Stelly interrupted her.

“Wait, why?”

“Look at me! How can I go to their evening like this?” With the third rate clothes and the old shoes and not having someone who can wash and arrange his hair. Sabo had left them with nothing at all.

His mother understood. “Oh, honey… We could ask your brother for a change of clothes?” Even without Stelly’s glare, she realized it wasn’t an option.

“I can help.”

They both turned at the door, where the owner of the house they’re guests in stood, a big woman with curly brown hair.

“How?” Stelly spat.

“My brother in law is a tailor and he can rent a suit to you. As long as you don’t ruin it, it should be fine. Eh, you can point out him to your noble friends!”

“That would be so great!” his mother squeaked.

“Oh, no problem. He’s the king’s brother after all.”

Stelly gritted his teeth. Each day he was remembered the people of the Grey Terminal helped him because his relationship with Sabo. He was so loved there; they didn’t even stop to think Sabo didn’t care enough about his own parents. Stelly hated it.

“Come on, honey! Let’s go to check your new clothes.”

There was no choice there. Stelly would try his all to Lord Byron’s evening, so he could return in the noble world. So he nodded and he followed his mother and the owner outside.

The suit was actually pretty bad, but at least it was new, with no stains or ruined sleeves. He hoped Lord Byron and the others would understand his situation. For sure they probably shared their hatred for Sabo.

Still he felt humiliated when he crossed Lord Byron’s mansion. He tried to remain collected as the butler announced him at the others in the living room. All the most important nobles were there, included the families of the people his father had accidentally killed, people Stelly couldn’t sustain the gaze. Their children, the ones around Stelly’s age, weren’t present.

It was the evening of adults: Stelly felt out of place but at the same time excited because that could be his occasion.

“Welcome, Lord Stelly.”

Lord Byron himself greeted him and guided him to one of the armchairs. The wine was served and people began again to talk to each other. Stelly felt a little more relaxed, so he looked around to find a spot where he could intervene and start perorating his cause.

It wasn’t necessary, because Lord Fersen turned at him and said, “What happened to your father was terrible.”

Stelly gulped. How was supposed to answer that, with the victims’ families in the room?

“None of us believe Lord Outlook was guilty,” Lord Fersen continued, and the others in the room nodded. “It’s clear the true culprit was none other than our _dearest_ king,” he snickered, “and your father was just the escaping goat. He probably didn’t even know what paid for, only obeying his son’s order.”

“And the people believe it!” Lord Byron exclaimed. “That’s the reason why they’re inferior.”

“Do you really think so?” Stelly asked, surprised.

“Of course,” Lord Fersen confirmed. “No good people would have his own father assassinated, especially if he was in prison as innocent. King Sabo doesn’t even care.”

Stelly opened his mouth, then closed it. They’re picturing Sabo in a way opposite to Stelly’s knowledge of him. Sabo was too naive to even think of a plan like that, and his father wasn’t so stupid to fall in a trap like that. Still… Sabo looked different when he’d come in the prison. He wasn’t anymore the stupid child that stayed put and took all the strikes.

“And a good person would have helped his family,” Lord Byron added. “Instead, he didn’t even host you and your mother at the royal palace.”

“He promised me money,” Stelly murmured.

“And you trusted him?” Lord Fersen snorted.

Stelly didn’t answer.

Lord Byron placed a wooden box on the table, opened it and took off a small gun with the handle in mother-of-pearl.

“You’re one of us, Lord Stelly,” Lord Byron said. “We won’t abandon you, but we need your help.”

“We can’t have Sabo as the king,” Lord Fersen added. “He will destroy us as he destroyed your family.”

“What… do you mean?” Stelly glared at the gun still in Byron’s hand.

“We’re here to ask you to kill the king.” Lord Bryon lent the gun to him. “This one is small and light.”

Stelly placed it back in the table, nervously. “Why should I do something like this? Can’t we just hire someone to do the job for us?” That’s what nobles do. They don’t dirt their hands.

“We tried!” There was exasperation in Lord Fersen’s voice. “We tried many times, especially before the coronation ceremony, but that bastard’s lucky and well protected. This is our last chance.”

“Queen Nentokanette is with us,” Lord Byron added, surprising Stelly. “She doesn’t want to remain married with the killer of her father and brother. She agreed to take as his future husband one of our children,” and he pointed at Fersen and himself, “but she promised us that you’ll be rewarded for your effort.”

“How?” Stelly said.

“She’ll return your house to you, alongside with your position as personal secretary of the new king. Everything that your brother stole from you, we’ll give you back.”

Stelly swallowed, looking at the gun. Was killing really his last option to return to his life? The memory of his few days as personal secretary of the prince came back: it was a great part of his life. He wanted it back. He wanted back his money, his power, his privileges.

“What I should do?”

“Ask for a private audience with the king,” Lord Byron explained. “Nentokanette assures you’ll be received. Then shot him once you’re alone with him.”

“The gun is easy to use, you just need to be near enough,” Lord Fersen recommend. “A hug could do the trick.”

“Sabo will destroy the nobility. We’re all in your hands,” Lord Byron finished.

Slowly, Stelly placed a hand on the gun. “I’ll do it.”

***

It was five o’clock when Sabo left the throne room after the audience. His stomach grumbled. In all day he’d eaten only a sandwich Koala’d brought to him in the five minutes of pause he’d given himself.

After thirty days without a king, no wonder a lot of them needed him to resolve controversies and such. And then there were the curious, people who just would like to check on the behavior of the new king. Sabo couldn’t deny them his time, so recently he spent his days listening to people.

Pratchett informed him of the other task: since when he was promoted as king’s advisor, he took care of all tasks Sabo couldn’t anymore. “Last thing, your step-brother came this afternoon for a private audience. I let him wait in your office, but if you’d prefer to rest I can send him away.”

Sabo shook his head. “No, I’ll see him. Probably he wants information about his money.”

“Here.” Pratchett leaned him a folder. “Since all Outlook’s bank accounts have been confiscated, I opened a new one to Lord Stelly’s name and I made a transfer there for a part of the profit from the auction.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow at the throne room,” Sabo commented as he briefly checked the folder.

With that sentence, Pratchett understood Sabo would prefer to remain alone. He nodded and stepped away before they reached the office. Sabo entered: Stelly sat down nervously in the armchair, but when he heard the door opening, he jumped up.

He looked at Sabo, as he was unsure how to act, then bowed. “Your majesty.”

Sabo gestured at the guard Pratchett had left in the office with Stelly to leave. “Sit down, please.” He placed the folder on the desk. “Here’s your money.”

Without any look, he moved towards the window and opened it. From his office, he could see the vastness of the sea after the Goa’s harbor. The screeches of the seagulls and the wind in his hair made him better, almost believing he was on a ship, even if he couldn’t smell the salt of the water.

“I think you’ll be fine from now on,” he commented, as he heard the sound of flipping pages.

“…Yes,” Stelly whispered. “But I’m here for another question.”

“Then talk.” Sabo kept his back at him, eyes still focused on the blue sea.

Stelly took a long breath. “I was hired by other noble families to kill you.”

Sabo turned around, wondering if Stelly could be so stupid to reveal his plan before actually put it in motion. Especially when Sabo was offering him an easy target. Instead, Stelly had placed the small gun on the desk in front of him and put his hands on his laps, his face bowed.

“I’m surprised you didn’t shoot me right and there.”

Stelly blinked. “You knew? You were turning your back at me in purpose?”

“You couldn’t have killed me in any case.” Sabo smirked. “Now tell me why you didn’t.”

Stelly gritted his teeth. “They promised me money and a high position, but I’m not so stupid,” he explained, turning his eyes off Sabo. “Killing you, with guards outside… and they know I’m here… The others are just using me to reach you, but they’ll abandon me soon enough so they can get what they want looking innocent.”

“It sounds plausible.”

“They accused you of a lot of things, but I wonder if they understand you at all. Because you’re not like them. Not like us.”

Sabo felt satisfaction in his heart. After Koala, even Stelly confirmed him he didn’t turn into one of the nobles he hated.

“You also gave me the money you promised. You look more reliable than them, so I thought that maybe I can have a reward for my…” and he gestured at the gun.

Sabo moved near to him, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms. “So you did everything for your own advantage.”

Stelly swallowed. He slowly nodded.

Sabo saw the scene in his mind: Stelly was there, his arms trembled, as he protected his face, but he was brave enough to come out from his hideout. And Sabo wasn’t the one ready to strike him.

“That’s fine by me,” Sabo said. “I wouldn’t have believed you if you talked about brotherly love and shit like that.”

“So?” Stelly looked at him.

“Let’s make a deal. You’ll be loyal to me and I’ll give you what you want. Including the position of king’s personal secretary.”

“For real?”

“I need one since Pratchett is now my advisor.”

Stelly rubbed his hands. “And can I live here in the palace? With mother too?”

“Yes.” Sabo nodded. “As long as you don’t betray me. But you have to testify against the other nobles. Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.”

***

Sabo and Stelly were behind the door of the throne room. Nentokanette was already sitting on her throne, watching for the nobles to take place in front of her. When everyone was sitting down, she spoke.

“Dearest, I’m here because a terrible accident happened yesterday to our king.”

Sabo smirked: he could see Byron and Fersen trying to hide their excitation. Between Nentokanette’s words and the fact the audience of the day had been canceled, no wonder they believed their assassination plan had been successful.

“And it’s finally time to put an end to the situation.”

Lestrade entered the room with his guards. The nobles were perplexed, but only when the guards started to grab them, they protested.

“What does that mean?” Byron screamed, his hands already tied behind him.

“My Lord, you were found guilty of treason, as you all were the instigations for the assassination of the king,” Nentokanette announced. “You’ll be under arrest until your sentence will be decided.”

Fersen’s eyes widened. “We did it for you!”

Oh, look, Sabo thought. They spoke like his father. They really were the same.

Nentokanette smirked. “I know. I’ve spoken with your wives long enough to have evidence about your guilt.”

Byron understood they were framed. “You can’t be queen alone. If you’re going to marry again a nobody, then you’ll be sorry again and we won’t be here to help you.”

At this point, Sabo appeared in the throne room. Every noble stopped, eyes widened, as he took place on the throne. Stelly followed him and remained at his side, straight and with arms behind his back.

“Luckily she doesn’t have to remarry, Lord Byron.”

Byron recollected himself. “You…” he spat towards Stelly, who trembled a little.

“Oh, do you meet my new personal secretary?” And when Byron was about to say something, Sabo added, “Don’t be sad. It’s just business.”

Lestrade bowed in front of him. “We confirm we have already arrested all the remaining members of the families, including Lady Chambord, Lord Muzesky and Lord Richey.”

“Good. Pratchett will take care of the rest.”

Lestrade chuckled. “A lot of houses to sell away.”

“We need the money for the new university,” Sabo gestured as it was nothing. “Bring them away.”

“As you order, your majesty.”

“That was… savage…” Stelly dared to say once they were alone in the room.

Nentokanette sighed. “So we had no more noble families and we’ll need to hire a new chamberlain, a new housekeeper, and a new maître.”

“I’m pretty sure there are a lot more people around worthy their positions,” Sabo commented.

“Do you think mother could be the new housekeeper?” Stelly proposed.

Sabo would have preferred taking someone more competent, but he wouldn’t risk obliging Nentokanette to too many upstairs. Better keep them quiet for now. He looked at her, who just shrugged.

“See? Easier than you thought.” Sabo stood up. “Now let’s go. Now that finally we don’t have to worry about assassination attempts anymore, we can take care of the most important thing.”

“What?” Stelly asked.

“The people of this kingdom.”


	8. 7

With her hands, Koala was stretching her black skirt and her white apron. She was ready to jump up and pretend she was there only to serve coffee to the king, but right now only her and Sabo were in the office, so she sat down in the armchair in front of his desk.

He was signing papers, not looking at her. She bit her lips.

“I’m not sure hiring your step-brother is a wise idea,” she said, at last.

He lifted his head, raising an eyebrow, but didn’t speak.

So she continued, “I have a guess about it.”

“A guess?”

“You’re feeling guilty about your father’s death and you think giving privileges to your step-brother will make things right.”

“Nothing will make things right,” he replied. “But you’re probably right about me. I wouldn’t have been merciful to Stelly if he had shot me, but he didn’t.”

“He didn’t do it because he’s a good person,” Koala pointed out. She knew Sabo had lent Stelly a hand, but with the situation reversed, Stelly would have hit him. He’d done it in the past.

“I know. It’s just business.” Sabo sighed. “Even so, a part of myself hopes I can make Stelly a better person.”

Koala crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and her mind came back to the Sun Pirates. And to Arlong. Maybe not all people could be saved.

“I also have another reason to keep him here.”

“Which one?”

“Nentokanette agreed to help me in exchange of the new law about succession,” Sabo explained. “And I signed it. If I die, she’ll be queen alone.”

“I know, I know, it’s the reason I’m still here, so I can save your ass from her assassination’s attempts.” But she smiled.

“Right. The point is, I could kill her first. I’m the king now, so I don’t need her anymore, and I have a step-brother who can help me for the succession. A step-brother who’s supposed to be by my side. And that could have some claim to the throne if I die.”

“What if she’ll bring your step-brother on her side?” Koala asked.

“That’s what I hope,” Sabo answered. “It’ll take some time, giving me enough until the Reverie.”

Koala blinked. He smiled.

“I won’t be king of Goa forever; you should know that. In the meantime, I’ll try to improve this kingdom and leave it good sovereigns.”

She sighed. “Are you sure about it?”

“I’m not made to be king. Not for long, at least. The world is gonna change, and I’ll change with it.”

***

Stelly couldn’t complain about his new life. He had a luxurious bedroom at the royal palace, all servants at his order and enough money to buy whatever he liked or needed. The best food, the best clothes – except for the sovereigns, there was no man as powerful as him.

Sometimes the thought of being at his brother’s orders – his stupid, incapable brother – was insufferable, but Stelly hid it in a corner of his brain, behind all the privileges his position had.

The thing that really bothered Stelly was another: the work. When he was the prince’s personal secretary, his job was fairly simple: following him around, ordering things for him, bringing his bags. Most of the time the prince had spent his time having fun with theatre, fox hunt, or concert, all things Stelly didn’t mind organizing or attending to.

Sabo, instead, didn’t take a minute for resting. Audiences started at eight – which meant a very early wakeup call – and they continued until the last citizen had his chance to speak. Then, Sabo went in his office along with Stelly and Pratchett, organizing what he couldn’t resolve at the audience. Then, while Sabo remained in his office answering the letters he received and looking at the projects he was taking care of, Stelly and Pratchett went around to fulfill his orders. Usually dinner was served in Stelly’s room late at evening, once he had finished his work, because Sabo wouldn’t allow to start the day with the remains of the previous.

He was tiresome. Stelly supposed that, as one of the powerful men in the kingdom, he shouldn’t work so much. Still, he shut his mouth and did what he was told to, afraid Sabo could change his mind. Pratchett was a lot more efficient than Stelly and he didn’t hide his displeasure about Stelly. Stelly couldn’t afford a common man to surpass him.

But he couldn’t hide his enthusiasm when a less demanding day happened. The audience finished before usual, and there were few things to be settled after. Stelly returned to Sabo’s office at five for leaving him the documents to be signed.

“Good work,” Sabo commented, and he piled them with the other papers he was checking.

Stelly remained still, uncertain. He was expecting Sabo to give him more orders.

“You can go,” Sabo said, when he noticed his presence. “You’re free until tomorrow morning.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Sure.”

“This is great.” Stelly couldn’t believe it. “What can I do?”

Sabo chuckled. “Whatever you like. Resting, shopping, going to the swimming pool…”

“We have a swimming pool?” Stelly interrupted him. “And you tell me only now?”

“Well, it’s not you had time before, right?” Sabo smirked. “We even have a sauna there.”

“And can I go?”

“Yes. Go before I change my mind.”

Stelly was beyond happiness. Finally, some rest, finally some way to use his privileges as he should be. He almost cried when he entered in the swimming pool room, admiring the glass dome and the sun rays that made the water glittering. He was so overwhelmed by it that failed at first to notice the figure sitting in one of the sunbeds.

But when he got near the swimming pool, he jumped. “Your Majesty?!” He looked around, freaking out, then bowed. He cursed Sabo: he did it on purpose to embarrass him. “I’m so sorry, I leave right no….”

“No,” she said. She wasn’t even watching him, sunglasses covered her eyes. “You can stay.”

“…thank you, Your Majesty.” Carefully, Stelly placed the bathrobe on another sunbed next to him.

She ringed a bell. “Do you like something? A cocktail, maybe?”

“Uh, sure.”

A maid appeared and Nentokanette ordered her two drinks and something to eat. The maid nodded and came back ten minutes later with a tray, which was placed on a small table between the two sunbeds.

Nentokanette moved to take one of the glasses and her swimsuit adorned with golden strings glittered. “I don’t mind company,” she said, after taking a sip. “It’s tiresome being always alone.”

Stelly guessed her life was pretty different now that she was the queen, especially with Sabo as king. And after they got arrested all the nobilities of Goa, there weren’t many other people to spend time with.

“You come here often?” he asked tentatively.

“Every day, after work. It relaxes me.”

Stelly released a small smile. “I imagine Sabo wouldn’t spend a second here. He doesn’t know how to relax.”

She snorted. “Not at all.” Then she sighed. “Would you like to know a thing? Back then, I chose Sabo because I thought he wouldn’t be like the others. He would have looked at me as a person.” She shook her head. “Instead he was the worst one.”

“He is different,” Stelly confirmed. “Just not the way you thought.”

“Definitely.”

She lied down again, so Stelly licked his lips, uncertain. “Do you believe he’s the one behind your father and your brother’s assassination?” In some way, Stelly would like to believe it, to clear his father’s name. To believe again he hadn’t been ready to kill him, too.

“Does this make any difference?” she replied. “Things are like that.”

***

“Where’s Sabo?” Nentokanette asked, as she didn’t see him at the breakfast table.

“His Majesty has other things to attend to today,” Pratchett explained. He was giving the other managers the order of the day.

“Which things?” she insisted.

“You should ask him.”

“Oh, I will!”

Stelly snored. In his opinion, Pratchett took advantage of his position and of Sabo’s favor to overcome his boundaries. Not even the king’s advisor should talk to the queen in that way.

“What about the audience?” he asked. He wondered if he could have the day off. Or a simple task, which allowed him to have the afternoon free.

“You will take the king’s place, and I’ll help you, because we can’t let the people wait for the service,” Pratchett explained.

“Me?”

“His majesty’s orders.” There was an unpleasant tone on Pratchett’s voice, showing he didn’t like it. Stelly wasn’t surprised, since for the first time he was hired Pratchett showed no respect for him. His loyalty stood with Sabo alone. For one time, Stelly agreed with him. The audiences were utterly boring when he was there to assist Sabo, he couldn’t imagine the boredom being in Sabo’s place.

None of them had a choice.

A small chair was arranged in front of the throne and Stelly took pace there, with Pratchett at his side. They used as excuse a small illness of the king: a couple of people decided to leave and wait for the king to get better, but most of them needed resolve and remained.

At first, it was hard for Stelly to stay focused. He tried to think back at Sabo, guessing how he would react in the same situation and trying to imitate him. In the end, he had to admit he liked the feeling. The people who smiled and bowed at him, who thanked him for his benevolence, who showed him respect. Even if most of them reminded him about Sabo, their admiration for today was only for Stelly.

For that reason, he didn’t complain much when he had to attend audiences the day after, and then after that. At first he was a little bit annoyed about Sabo’s disappearance, but he appreciated the people were starting to recognize and respect him more. And he still had free time to go to the swimming pool at late afternoon, spending time with Nentokanette.

She was a wonderful girl and she thought a lot like him. He was glad to have someone like him to talk with, while most of the other managers shared Sabo’s ideas. Nentokanette was more annoyed about Sabo’s behavior, so Stelly tried his best to cheer her up each day.

His resolve was put on the line the day he arrived at the swimming pool to find Nentokanette crying. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at him, before burying her head in her hand and sobbing.

“What happened?” He dared to sit down next to her. “We can resolve it, your majesty. There’s nothing we can’t do. You’re the queen of Goa!”

“He cheated on me!” she managed to say between her sobbing.

“Cheat? Who?”

“Sabo!”

Stelly’s eyes widened. “What? With whom?”

“With the red hair maid who trots around him.” She blew her noise on the bath towel. “I saw them: he was smiling… he never smiled with me like that. And she talked with him as he wasn’t her king!”

“Pratchett didn’t act as you were his queen,” Stelly pointed out.

“It’s different. A woman understands.” She glared at him. “And can you explain to me where Sabo’s spending his mornings? He even stopped attending the audience. He’s with her, I’m sure about that.”

Stelly blinked. A part of him couldn’t believe Sabo would be so superficial to abandon the kingdom for a lover. Still, he was there for Nentokanette, so he agreed with her. “I hadn’t noticed the maid,” he changed subject.

“Me neither, at first,” Nentokanette spat. “But of course Sabo did!”

“He’s an idiot. He had a wonderful woman like you and he prefers spending time with a low-rate maid and with the citizens and their stupid problems.”

She sniffed. “Do you really think I’m wonderful?”

“S-sure…” Stelly blushed.

She smiled. “Do you know what would be wonderful?” She placed a hand on his legs, leaning towards him. “Sabo dying. If he does, I can marry you, and you can be king.”

***

Stelly could meet Sabo only one time during the day, at the evening, when he welcomed him and Pratchett to make a summary of the day and give orders for tomorrow. Even Pratchett looked worried about the fact Sabo was neglecting the audiences, but he didn’t talk about his concerns. Stelly had other problems in his mind at the moment.

“Can I speak a second in private?” he asked, when the work was finished.

Sabo blinked. “Sure.”

Pratchett shifted his look from one to the other, then left without a word. Sabo started to sign the pile of papers he had on the desk.

“Is it true you’re cheating the queen with your red head maid?”

Stelly had looked at them closely after Nentokanette’s reveal and he noticed Sabo looked at ease with her. And she took too much confidence. And they disappeared together on the morning. Now Stelly needed to know if Sabo wasn’t he person he thought he was.

“What?” Sabo startled, almost making the pile of papers fall. He blushed. “No!”

Stelly was uncertain how to reach, so he remained still.

“Who’s saying that?”

“People around,” he answered vaguely. “You stay with her a lot.”

The red was still there on Sabo’s cheeks. “Do you think she noticed?”

“The queen? Well…”

“Koala. The maid,” he added to explain better.

Stelly frowned. “Are you asking if your lover knows she’s your lover?”

“She’s not my lover! But… I may have a slight crush on her and people could misunderstand that.” Sabo’s gaze shifted, unable to stay put.

“Oh.” Stelly was surprised by that admission. But after all, sovereign couldn’t divorce because a trivial thing as having a lover. “So you don’t have a relationship with her?”

“Not a _love_ relationship,” Sabo pointed out.

“Why not?”

“Many reasons. The first and most important is that having an affair isn’t right neither for Koala neither for Nentokanette.”

“Well, if you have a crush on the maid, it means you don’t like the queen, so…”

“I may not love Nentokanette, but she’s still my wife. It’s not her fault she was the tool to get to the royal family. All people would have married her without love, but I can give her at least my respect.”

Stelly snored. Of course Sabo was the selfless one. Of course! He cursed himself for having believed for a second Sabo could be guilty of cheating. “Only you could prefer a maid over a queen,” he muttered.

“Looks like you like Nentokanette.” Sabo chuckled.

It was Stelly’s time to blush. “It’s not like that!”

“It’s okay.” Sabo had regained his composure and started signing the papers again. “You and she have a lot more in common than me. I’m glad she can have some company.”

“She was worried about you cheating on her. Maybe you should spend some time with her?” Stelly proposed.

“Maybe. Tell me something more.”

Stelly reflected: he was sure Nentokanette had told reserved things to him. Still, Sabo looked interested to catch up on his relationship with her and it could make her happy. So he talked about her desire about having day off, about going to the opera and so on. He also suggested some presents Sabo could give her. Stelly spoke ignoring the sting in his heart.

Sabo finished his work and leaned to the back of the armchair. His eyes were closed, so at first Stelly though he was concentrating on the words. Only when he heard the first snore, Stelly realized Sabo had fallen asleep. He got angry, then understood Sabo should be exhausted from his work. He tilted his head, unsure how to act.

_“Do you know what would be wonderful? Sabo dying. If he does, I can marry you, and you can be king.”_

His hand moved on one of the pillows of the armchair. If Stelly suffocated Sabo, no one would notice. He could bribe the doctor to tell it was a heatstroke for too much work. No one could accuse him of murder and surely Nentokanette wouldn’t mind.

He grabbed the pillow and moved slowly next to Sabo’s armchair. He paused: Sabo was still snoring. He lifted the pillow, gripping with both hands. He could just lower it over Sabo’s face and keep it there. Five minutes. Sabo wouldn’t yell.

_You’ll be loyal to me and I’ll give you what you want._

He stood there, looking at the peaceful expression on Sabo’s face. So even you have weakness, Stelly thought. Fingers twitched on the pillow. Sabo trusted him. Until now, he was the only one who hadn’t hit Stelly but, on the contrary, he gave him his hand.

_I can be king. I can marry Nentokanette._

But his arms didn’t move. With a sigh, Stelly placed back the pillow in the armchair and left.

***

Koala had never hidden his displeasure for Sabo’s decision about Stelly. She understood him, of course, but she felt it could cause only more problems and more disappointment to Sabo. She protected him from the assassination attempts, that was all she could do.

So she wasn’t exactly gentle when, in the early morning, she entered in Stelly’s room to wake him up. He blinked trice before noticing she was there and she was the one calling for him.

“His Majesty would like to see you. Get up.”

She was very careful to impersonate a maid, even if she knew people were talking about the preference Sabo was showing her. Right now, it didn’t matter anymore. She grabbed the sheet and took off.

“I’m awake, I’m awake!” he protested. He climbed down the bed, glaring at her. “Which time is it?”

“Five in the morning.”

“Five?” he screeched. “What Sabo wants at this time?”

“You’ll find out.”

Stelly sighed. He looked around, a little perplexed, and Koala smirked.

“Would you like me to help you to dress?” she proposed.

He watched her carefully, as he was considering the idea, then he opened the wardrobe, took some clothes and disappeared in the bathroom. Koala crossed her arms and waited: luckily Stelly knew better Sabo didn’t like to wait, so ten minutes later they were outside the room. The first sunray lightened the hallway enough to let Koala notice Stelly wasn’t as well-dressed and tidy as usual. His hair was messy, as he wasn’t used to preparing himself alone. And he looked worried, biting his lower lips. His steps became more and more sloppy as they reached Sabo’s office. When Koala activated the mechanism that opened the passage and they started climbing the long stair that brought to the underground, Stelly was sweating.

Sabo was waiting for them at the end of the stairs. He dressed his sweatpants and his gym shoes and he smirked noticing Stelly’s shocked look. He didn’t comment though, but just nodded to Stelly and Koala to follow him in the dark hallway.

“What is this place?” Stelly asked. His voice trembled a little.

“Every castle has its secrets,” Sabo answered. “For what I know, this one was created for the royal family to hide in case of danger.”

They reached the end of the hallway, where a big iron door stood. Right now it was closed, and it could only open from the inside. Sabo stopped in front of it, then turned to Stelly with a big smile on his face.

“A pillow, uh,” he commented. “And do you think you could have held me down long enough?”

Stelly paled. His lips trembled. “I… I… you were faking it again…? Were you testing me…? Because if that’s…”

“No, I fell asleep for real,” Sabo answered. “That’s the reason Koala is here to back me up.”

Stelly turned at her, as he was seeing her for the first time. Koala held his gaze, eyebrow lifted.

“Tell him I stopped. Tell him I didn’t even try! Tell him the truth.”

“I did,” Koala replied calmly.

“Koala doesn’t tell me lies,” Sabo commented. “But it’s her duty to inform me of everything out of ordinary.”

“I didn’t do it, I didn’t,” Stelly replied, his voice frantic. “I had the temptation because… I didn’t, I swear. I saw you sleeping but then I left! I wouldn’t have done it. Please do not kill me!”

Sabo blinked. “What? Killing you? Why?”

Stelly stopped. He gesticulated around, unable to explain himself better than showing Sabo the place they were. When Sabo understood, he laughed. A full open-mouth amused laugh, heartwarming. Koala prided herself to be one of the few people have heard it before.

“We’re not here to kill you, Stelly,” Sabo managed to say at last. Tears were in his eyes. “Sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“Well, to be fair, I would have though the same thing in his place,” Koala smiled.

“Oh, thank you,” Stelly snored. He didn’t look as amused as Sabo.

“Now that we clarified you’re gonna live, care to explain what got you in temptation? Because I though you didn’t have much to complain,” Sabo said.

Stelly’s eyes shifted to the left. “I don’t really like you.” And it was somewhat painful. Koala's eyes were on Sabo, trying to notice his feelings. Sabo was smiling.

“The feeling is reciprocated, but we have an agreement,” he commented. “So what changed your mind?”

“Nothing. I stopped.”

“It was Nentokanette, was it? What she promised you?”

Stelly should learn to conceal his emotions better, because the shock on his face was clear.

“What she promised you?” Sabo repeated, voice higher and leaning towards Stelly.

“That I’ll become king,” he murmured, and a second later his face fell, shame on it. Koala raised an eyebrow. “She… she didn’t mean it, I’m sure. She was angry. She thought you were cheating on her. And, well, her mistake was understandable.” He nodded at Koala, at the fact she was there and knew the secret passage. She was special for Sabo, that was sure.

Just not in the way Nentokanette believed.

“Are you defending her?” Sabo regained his composure and there was curiosity in his voice.

“She relied on me. For confidence.”

“Are you in love with her?”

“What? No!” But Koala wasn’t so sure about that.

Sabo smirked. “It wouldn’t be so strange, since you two have a lot more in common than me.”

Koala restrained a small laugh. Sabo was the black sheep, no doubt about that. “Maybe he doesn’t want you to ask the queen, because she will negate everything,” she hypnotized.

“What? No… I mean, probably she…” Stelly looked uncertain. “I didn’t do it. She was angry. Can we all forget about it?”

“You had the temptation to kill our king. I’m not sure we can forget it.”

“Please tell me she’s joking.” Stelly looked at Sabo, pleading.

“She is,” he confirmed, with a big smile on his face. “But she’s not wrong, in some way. Am I right imagining Nentokanette didn’t tell you about the new law?”

“What new law?”

“I changed the succession law. Now queens can rule alone. If I die, Nentokanette won’t have to remarry.”

The surprise on Stelly’s face confirmed it. Sabo shot a look to Koala, who rolled her eyes. No reason to glover over him being right.

“Which means you probably took the right choice remaining loyal. Let’s go.” Sabo didn’t even look at him and opened the door, revealing the big empty room behind. It was a bunker after all, so no luxury was necessary.

Still, as she watched carefully Stelly following him, she noticed a disappointment. She forced herself to not believe she could be sorry for him. He probably was a lot sadder about losing his chance to become king than being used by a woman.

Dragon-san was there, waiting for them. As usual, he was a man of few word. He shot a glare to Stelly, but no questions were made. He just nodded at Sabo to come nearer. Koala sat down next to the door and gestured at Stelly to join her. He looked still a little bit down, but also surprised.

“A man lives here?”

“No, he came here for Sabo.”

“For what?”

“You’ll see it soon enough.” Koala’s eyes were on Sabo and Dragon-san. She braced herself as she imagined she should tolerate Stelly’s company for a while. “Do you recognize him?”

“Should I?” Stelly turned his attention from her to Dragon, then yelped as Dragon kicked Sabo against the wall. “What? My God!”

Koala sighed. It would be a long morning.

***

“You’re getting better,” Dragon said.

“You kicked my ass. As usual,” Sabo grumbled. He felt blood in his mouth: his nose was running. And he could feel his bruises increased.

Was it a smirk on Dragon’s face? “You can’t be too severe with yourself. Not many men can grasp haki and a devil’s fruit in so short time. Let aside beating me.”

“Okay.” Sabo released a little smile. “See you tomorrow morning?”

“As usual.”

Sabo turned to Koala and Stelly, next to the door. She was utterly annoyed, he was shocked. “Did I make a mistake?” he asked, unsure if he’d like an answer from Dragon.

“Only time will tell.”

He nodded and walked towards the other two. Koala stood up when he saw him arriving, Stelly was still looking at him with big eyes and he moved only when he was gestured to.

“Are… Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Sabo cleaned his face with his sweaty t-shirt, leaving bloody spots on it.

“Is this what you do every day? That’s why you left the audiences to us?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” There was disconcertion in Stelly’s voice. Stelly didn’t understand a lot of Sabo’s behavior, but this time he was utterly shocked. Something out of his world.

“Because I need to become stronger. Stronger than I am now.”

“Stronger? But you’re already super strong!”

Sabo couldn’t hold back a smile. “Not enough. Still not enough.”

For a second, Stelly fell silent. He followed Sabo and Koala quietly, unsure if asking for more was the best idea.

“Who is that man?” he said at last.

Koala blinked. “You don’t recognize him?”

“Should I?”

“Definitely,” Sabo confirmed. “He’s the leader of the Revolutionary Army.”

There was no point in hiding it anymore. Stelly would have found it in any case, showing him the morning training would have been useless otherwise.

“The Rev- what the hell are you planning?” Stelly lost the ability to speak, and opened his mouth like a fish. “No. I don’t want to know. This is… You promised! You promised me and now this all… They make war! They destroy kingdoms! I should have shot you! I should have used that damn pillow…”

Koala rolled her eyes. Sabo looked at him until the silence around made Stelly stop.

“Stelly,” Sabo began. “The most wanted criminal is here, every morning. He’ll be here tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. If you’d like, you can go out and tell everyone.”

“And then what will happen?”

“It depends how much the government will believe you,” Koala answered. “If we look at the optimistic part, they’ll send the CP0 here. They won’t manage to catch Dragon-san, but they could arrest Sabo for collusion. Nentokanette could divorce from him for treason and, who knows, maybe she’ll thank you for it.”

There was sarcasm in Koala’s voice and, Sabo was sure, even Stelly didn’t miss it. “And the pessimistic part?”

“A buster call that will destroy the entire kingdom.” Koala licked her lips. “I’m afraid to say, the world government isn’t known for its ability to be calm and collected.”

“So you showed me that only to shove in my face that I can’t do anything about it?”

“No.” Sabo shook his head. “I showed you that because I decided to trust you.”

Stelly looked at him. “Maybe you’re wrong.”

“Maybe. But from my part, I won’t let down our agreement.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you anymore on it.”

And with that, Stelly trumped on. They could hear his steps on the stairs. Koala placed a hand on his arm and Sabo thanked her mentally. He’d stop defending himself with his arms for such long, the strike in the face was particularly strong. He felt a little bit down, but after all, what was he expecting? Stelly not hitting him? Again, he should have known better.

He sighed. Three months until the Reverie. He survived worse, he would survive until that.


	9. 8

The problem was, Sabo couldn’t tell her the truth. He was fairly sure that if he went and told Nentokanette what he was planning to do at the Reverie, she would probably agree to not be there. And she would certainly report him at the marine and ask for a divorce, and not necessarily in that order.

So Sabo had to find an excuse to let her remain at Goa while he sailed for Mariejoa. It wasn’t an excuse per se, he thought for real it wasn’t a good idea for both sovereigns to leave the kingdom. Someone had to stay and keep things in motion.

Of course, Nentokanette wasn’t going to appreciate it. She had planned to go to the Reverie even before she had become queen, and Sabo was ruining her dream. The point was that Nentokanette couldn’t tell Sabo no, because he had his method to force her to agree. The main issue was enduring her behavior before the departure.

“You won’t fool anyone,” she told him before Sabo left the palace. “Without me, everyone else will think something is off between us. They’ll talk.”

“Let them.”

“I don’t like it.” She glared. “She’ll come with you. Everyone will see. Everyone will know you’re a cheater.”

“Koala resigned two weeks ago.”

“Yeah, so you can bring her with you without showing she’s only a maid. Clever choice.”

Sabo sighed. Lucky for him, it was the last discussion ever.

“The people of the Goa Kingdom will think how good you are as a queen, since you prefer to stay here with them.”

Nentokanette snored. She had her back at him, with no intention at all to turn. Sabo sighed again. He didn’t even say her goodbye: it would have been another lie. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Still the bad part of the day hadn’t ended yet. There was another person Sabo had to speak with, a person that managed to avoid him as much as possible for the past three months. Stelly. Funny enough, Sabo had once hoped revealing him his secrets would have brought them nearer. Koala had turned out right: Stelly wasn’t a person they could count on.

Which wouldn’t stop Sabo to try.

He stood still on the door of Stelly’s office, until he realized Sabo wouldn’t leave with a word. So he placed the pen on the desk and lifted his face.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yes.”

Stelly nodded. He didn’t ask to come, he already knew something big was about to happen and he definitely wouldn’t like to be there.

“I won’t return,” Sabo said.

Stelly looked surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Well, assuming I won’t be killed, it’ll be safe for me and for this kingdom if I never return.”

“You don’t have to do… whatever you had in mind.” Stelly snored. “You have everything here. You’re the king, dammit!”

“I had,” Sabo replied. “I don’t expect you to understand.”

“Good, because I don’t.”

Sabo breathed hard. “I spoke with King Salmodovar recently. He told me about your request to go working for him and I know you moved some of your fund to his kingdom.”

Stelly shot a look. “We barely speak to each other. I see it’s useless, since you know everything.”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Stelly rebutted. “You’re going to screw big time. Even more than usual. Your maid slash revolutionary friend was pretty clear about that. You said you’ll give me everything if I stay loyal, but it was clearly a lie.”

“No.” Sabo swore internally. He didn’t even know why he should care about Stelly’s opinion. He was an idiot. One of the people Sabo hated. He decided to cut down the conversation. “If you’d like to leave, I’ll speak with king Salmodovar at the Reverie. But if you stay, you can become king.” He noticed the way Stelly grasped the pen. “Don’t tell me you’re not tempted.”

“Of course I’m tempted,” Stelly spat. “But Nentokanette can be queen alone, you made it possible.”

“She can, but she’s not able to. She’ll need someone to help her. She likes you, that much I know. And the people of this kingdom… They’ve managed to meet you at the audiences. They trust you.”

“It’s because I’m your step-brother,” Stelly cut it.

“Not only. You were there for them. Maybe you didn’t like it, but you did. If you keep it that way, you can be a good king. I hoped so, when you didn’t shoot me that day.”

“I should have done it. The prison would be a safer place now.”

“And I shouldn’t have become king,” Sabo explained. “I tried to leave this place trice. I hope this time will be the last.”

“I won’t miss you.”

“Neither will I.”

And that was their goodbye. When Sabo jumped on the chariot and left the palace, all the bad thoughts drained from him. He spent so much time there, that the people there had become part of his daily life. But neither Nentokanette nor Stelly were people he liked. He tried to bring the good part of them on the surface, but he had his limits. He had other people, other friends. He didn’t care about them anymore.

He left.

“Everything good, your majesty?” asked Pratchett.

Sabo nodded. “Everything excellent.” He smiled. “I’ve told you before, but Reverie will be… a lot messy. You could-”

“And I’ve answered you before I didn’t care,” Pratchett replied. “I’m not loyal to this kingdom, I’m loyal to you, my king. I’ll follow you. Besides,” he added, “I’m sure you’re not going to do things I’ll disapprove.”

“Not sure about it, but thank you.”

He was glad Pratchett was coming with him. Having fighting alone for so long had tiring him out. Maybe sometimes you can get up and fight back alone, but you can win better when you have someone to back you up.

He would have liked to bring Lestrade too, but he feared the kingdom could be in danger and it was better someone competent remained to defend it.

Sabo looked outside the window, at the ship that would bring him far. Once he stepped on it, he would stop being the king of Goa. And even if Sabo knew it was for the best, he couldn’t help but feel like a traitor.

***

The feeling of sadness was washed out, or at least hidden in a very back corner of his mind, once the ship sailed. Sabo wandered on the main deck, imagining to be on his pirate ship, ready for adventures. Every island they stopped by was a new place for Sabo. His mind guessed if Ace or Luffy had visited the same place.

For the first time, Sabo started a diary about what he was seeing. He was happy. He didn’t remember what it meant. There had been some happy moments when he was in Goa, but it had come from satisfaction and revenge. The one he felt right now was completely different, pure happiness for being finally where he supposed to: on the sea. A place where he didn’t feel as people will arrive to strike him out.

Once at the Reverie, Sabo knew things would change again, so he needed to take everything before losing it again.

He put on the mask of the king again when they reached Mariejoa, but he couldn’t keep himself from being some way excited by the place. Not many pirates had access to it and, he had to admit, the place was awesome.

After the ceremony in front of the empty throne, Sabo moved into the main hall where most of the kings and queens were reunited. His attention was immediately caught by king Neptune and his children. Koala had spoken to him a lot about the Fishman race, but it was the first time he saw some of them in person.

He chuckled as he watched princess Shirahoshi rejecting all the princes that were introduced to her. The image of Stelly came in his mind and he tried to cancel it. Stelly probably would hate being associate with that race, even if Shirahoshi was hot-looking, at least in the human part.

When Shirahoshi left the main hall, Sabo followed her. King Neptune was busy talking with some of the other sovereigns and Sabo wouldn’t bother him with questions about his island. It looked it was Shirahishi’s first time on the surface and Sabo hoped they could exchange some information about their respective kingdom. He hoped to go to Fishman island sometime in the future.

He found her in the garden, together with princess Vivi of Alabasta, king Dorton of Sakura Island and some other people he didn’t recognize. Passing all his evenings studying the kings and queens that would have attended the Reverie hadn’t been a waste. As he got nearer, he heard them said the name “Luffy”.

He blinked. “Are you talking about Straw Hat Luffy?” he exclaimed.

They startled, noticing his presence for the first time. “No. Of course no. Why should we be talking about a pirate?” princess Vivi answered. He liked her composure.

“Don’t worry,” he said, with a small chuckle. “I know Luffy too. He came from my kingdom.”

Vivi blinked. In that moment, the attention of everyone was on him. “For real?”

Sabo nodded. “Goa kingdom, in the East Blue. Well, he lived in the forest most of the time, so I’m not even sure he knew the name of the place. And I don’t think he cares.”

“So you knew Luffy-sama as a child?” Shirahoshi intervened.

“How he was?” another girl – that Sabo recognized as the maid of princess Violet – asked.

“He was a crybaby.”

“Seriously?” Vivi raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

“Oh, yeah.” Sabo smiled, his mind filled by the memory that not even the Celestial Dragon had managed to cancel for too long. “Once, he was captured by pirates. They tortured him to force him to reveal the place where I and Ace kept our treasure. He didn’t talk. He took all the hits, but he didn’t say a word.”

“That sounds like Luffy,” Vivi admitted.

“Looks like his heart had been in the right place since he was a child,” Dorton commented.

Sabo was about to confirm it, when Shirahoshi’s yell ripped the air. Everyone’s attention turned to her: a Celestial Dragon had her caught with a net and claimed her as his property.

Sabo noticed absent-mindedly two men rushing towards her, only to be stopped by the CP0, Vivi’s intervention, and king Neptune’s arrival. His eyes were on the Celestial Dragon, on the way he was completely fine into catching a person – a princess – as if she was a feral animal. No remorse, no worries. In the same way the Celestial Dragon had shot him back then – as if it was nothing.

Without even noticing, he walked towards him. One of the CP0 moved to stop him.

“Please, Your Highness, stay back.”

“Move aside,” Sabo ordered.

“Don’t interfere with the Celestial Dragon.”

“Move. Aside,” Sabo repeated. “Or I’ll make you.”

He closed his gloved hand, already covered with haki, but before he could hit the CP0 agent, another Celestial Dragon intervened, smashing his colleague and freeing Shirahoshi. The surprise caught Sabo off-guard and his fighting trance disappeared. Not the anger he felt, though – one Celestial Dragon didn’t make up for a group of degenerates.

He forced himself to remain there with them, listening to Saint Donquixote and his promise to help the fishermen. He knew if he remained alone, he would have let his anger take place and he would have probably rushed to break all the Celestial Dragons’ heads he could.

_But I’ll do. I’ll do it sooner or later._

***

At evening, Vivi had calmed herself enough to tell her father what had happened with Shirahoshi and the Celestial Dragon without having the feeling of punching someone. Giving that it wouldn’t have been a great choice for diplomacy, Cobra was glad everything had resolved itself at the last, even if he shared the same opinion of her about the behavior of the Celestial Dragon.

“King of Goa, eh…?” he commented once Vivi finished her story, saying that she was sure Sabo would have punched someone in her place. He had scary eyes. “I’ve heard of him.”

Vivi frowned. “Gossip?”

“They could be,” Cobra admitted. “New kings are always subject of small talk.”

“And what did they say?”

“He became king after his father killed the previous king and the crowned prince,” Cobra told her. “And then he arrested most of the noble families of the kingdom because they tried to assassinate him. And he condemned his own father to the death penalty.”

“So his father wasn’t the king?”

“No, his wife, Queen Sarie Nentokanette, was the daughter of the king, but in Goa women can’t govern alone.” Vivi snorted, and Cobra nodded, agreeing with her at the absurdity of the law. “And King Sabo didn’t bring her at the Reverie, officially because he didn’t like for his kingdom to be without both of their sovereigns.”

“Oh.” There was a shadow of guilt in Vivi’s face, considering both her and Cobra were far away Alabasta, and with the two best guards with them. “And unofficially?”

“Many voices. Some saying he had an affair with his advisor, who came with him.” Cobra shrugged. “Who knows. Surely, in the past there were a lot of suspicions about him being the real mastermind behind the death of Goa’s previous king.”

Vivi put a finger on his chin. “As there were a lot of suspicions about you being the cause of the rain in our country.”

“Ouch,” Cobra replied, with a smile. It was a good thing they could talk about what happened with Crocodile and their kingdom so casually.

“Sabo didn’t look like a bad person to me,” Vivi said. “He jumped to defend Shirahoshi, just like me. And he knows Luffy. No,” she nodded at herself, “definitely not a bad person.”

Cobra didn’t have an opinion yet. Surely, the gossip he heard and the story Vivi had told him made him interested in knowing the king of Goa a little more. His eyes searched for Sabo when he entered the room for the Reverie, but his attention was caught by the talks about Luffy. Only when they sat down, he individuated him again, sitting next to King Neptune.

Cobra planned to talk to both of them at the break, not imagining what would happen next.

King Beer, as the head of the Reverie, welcomed everyone with the same old discourse, introducing the new kings and queens. “Now, I’ll say we can get started with the first argument.”

“I have something to say first.”

Cobra blinked. Like all the other sovereigns, his attention was caught by Sabo, who stood up, a hand lifted for attention like a schoolboy.

“King Sabo, you are new here, so it is understandable you don’t remember well the procedure,” King Beer said gently. “Personal discussions will be held from the third days of Reverie and onward.”

“I’m aware of it,” Sabo nodded. “But this is too much important to wait.” His gaze passed on all the other sovereigns, but he didn’t wait for Beer to talk again. He smirked. “Because I’d like to make my declaration of war against the Celestial Dragons.”

Silence fell in the room. Everyone, Cobra included, were too surprised to speak. Cobra looked at him with wide eyes. Was this boy serious?

“Once, in my country, nobles believed poor people are garbage,” Sabo continued. “I told them that they aren’t. And that if you treated a person as garbage, do not doubt someone else will treat you the same way.”

As he spoke, Cobra remembered the gossip he heard. Maybe not all of them were false.

“And the Celestial Dragons treat everyone like garbage. Including you.” Sabo’s gaze passed again on everyone’s faces. “Do you think you being kings and queens gives you some privileges?” He snorted. “One of the Celestial Dragons was about to make Princess Shirahoshi his slave without thinking twice.”

He turned his face to king Neptune, who nodded. “This is true.”

“Can you imagine it?” Sabo said. “A day a Celestial Dragon can just decide he doesn’t like you. No trial, no justice, nothing. He decides, he is the law. The only thing you can do is to cover your face with your arms and hope he doesn’t hit you with too much strength. Hope to survive.” His hand moved, touching the scar on his face. “Even if you are a king, you are nothing. I don’t want to live in a world like this anymore.”

He paused, taking a long sigh. “I decided that the real garbage out there is made by the people who had no respect for others, and especially sovereigns who only think about themselves. And garbage has to be taken out. Starting from the Celestial Dragons. Who is with-”

His speech was interrupted by three gunshots. Yells exploded as most people got far from the round table of the Reverie. Cobra couldn’t take off his eyes from Sabo, as he noticed the gunshots that passed through his chest. Sabo didn’t fall, keeping his hand firmly on the table. It was one of the Celestial Dragons’ guards that shot him.

“Speaking badly about the Celestial Dragons is a crime worthy of the death penalty,” the guard said, his gun still aimed at Sabo.

Sabo smirked. “I just proved my point, didn’t I?” He regained his composure and, even if there were three bullet holes in his suit, no blood was there. Sabo turned to the guard and, before there was a change for another shoot, a fire erupted from Sabo’s hand. The fire hit the guard and sent him against the wall.

Others yelling around him, as Cobra watched the sparkles around Sabo’s shoulders. Sabo knew Luffy. Luffy was Fire Fist’s brother. And Fire Fist had had the power of fire. That couldn’t be a coincidence.

“Enough! I don’t want to be associated with any of it! I’m innocent!” Wapol marched towards the door, but he didn’t manage to open it. He pulled in vain. “You! You did something!” he turned, his finger pointed at Sabo.

Sabo smirked. “It’s not time to leave yet. You should listen to him now.”

A wave of wind moved around the room, taking off all the guards that were about to attack Sabo again. Then, in the middle of the table, a cloaked figure appeared and it took them only one second to recognize he was the leader of the Revolutionary Army, Monkey D. Dragon.

Then an explosion was heard from outside: Mariejoa was in chaos.

***

Stelly cursed. Against Sabo. More against himself, for hesitating too much at leaving Goa behind before Sabo could destroy everything. Now it was too late; after Sabo’s declaration at the Reverie, Stelly doubted anyone else would hire him. He was Sabo’s step-brother. But maybe, if he traveled far enough, where nobody could recognize him…

While he reflected on his next course of action, he looked out of the window. He blinked, as he noticed a large group of ships on the horizon. He grabbed field glasses to watch better: marine warships, at least twenty. Stelly trembled. It was the buster call, as Koala anticipated. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

He rushed in the hallway, unsure how to escape, and he bumped into Lestrade.

“Lord Stelly.”

“There is… Outside… Warships…”

“I know,” Lestrade nodded. “Please, come with me.”

They reached the throne room: Stelly’s mother was there, alongside with the chamberlain and the maître, two people Sabo had hired from the commoners. Nentokanette sat on her throne and, by the gaze and her messed hair, Stelly could tell she wasn’t pleased with the outcome. He didn’t blame her.

“So?” she demanded, tapping the point of her shoe on the ground.

“The World Government is attacking the kingdom,” Lestrade announced. “Their warships are at forty-five minutes from harboring. We tried to contact them, but they refused our call. No negotiation is possible now.”

Nentokanette forgot her rage for a second, swallowing. “What now?”

“Before leaving, King Sabo prepared a plan in case of emergency,” Lestrade explained. “We all know how to operate today.”

“So you knew!” she accused him.

“No, Your Majesty. Not exactly.” Lestrade bowed. “I didn’t know King Sabo was planning to declare war at the World Government.” Stelly looked at him, trying to hint any disappointment in his voice. “But I knew that something tragic could have happened. The important thing is that we can operate with a safety plan.”

“You too, mother?” Stelly dared to speak. When had she become so strong?

She nodded, not looking at him. “Yes.” So Nentokanette was the only one who had no idea about it. Well, Stelly wasn’t aware of the emergency plan, but he definitely had some information more about Sabo’s intentions, even if he hadn’t anticipated a war declaration.

“What is it?” Nentokanette asked.

“The royal army will prepare the first line of defense at the harbor and then in the downtown. We will bring the people safe here in the high town; everybody will be ready to flee into the castle if the situation will get worse. Until then, though, King Sabo recommended for your Majesty and for Lord Stelly to remain here, safe.”

Nentokanette snorted. “I didn’t need his advice.” Her shoe tapped again on the ground. “Proceed,” she ordered.

Lestrade bowed. He left the throne room followed by the other three. Stelly’s mother gave him a small smile, but she didn’t comment further. She had changed so much. Nentokanette glared at Stelly.

“So we were the only two left outside Sabo’s great plan.”

“It seems so,” Stelly nodded. “And the only two Sabo decided they should be protected.”

“Don’t you dare to defend him!”

“I don’t,” Stelly replied, offended by the accusation. “I was just describing the situation.” Sabo’s reasons were a mystery, even for him.

She scoffed. “What he did was treason. I can finally divorce from him. He will see when he’ll come back.” She stood up and trumped towards the royal quarters. Stelly looked at her back, wondering if he should inform her about the fact Sabo’s wouldn’t come back. He decided not to because that could lead to some inopportune questions.

Right now, Stelly was more focused on getting out from the situation. Alive and, possibly, rich. He returned to his office. From the window, he watched as the army left the royal palace to reach the harbor, and the preparations they were making. Maids and butlers and other servants were on the streets, calling from house to house. When the people started fleeing towards the door of the high town’s wall, he checked the warships with the field glasses. They were nearer. And scarier.

He had to get out of it. Soon. His mind returned to the hidden chamber Sabo had used for his training. It was a chamber made for hiding, closed from the inside. And made to resist even if the castle fell. He could hide inside, getting out only when the danger had passed. Even if the kingdom would be destroyed, some of his money was safe on another island.

He would survive.

As he left the office to reach the pantry, because there were no supplies in the hidden room, he reflected if he should bring Nentokanette with him. The World Government considered her Sabo’s wife, thus an enemy. They could take her hostage, or simply kill her. Her royal status wouldn’t protect her and she had tried to use Stelly once. Still, he liked her in some way, and his noble blood told him to not let a member of the royal family die.

He didn’t have the time to decide. As soon as he took the hallway towards the pantry, he noticed a movement. He blinked and stopped: the royal palace should be empty, since all the servants were outside, following Sabo’s emergency plan. He stood still, fearing the World Government had sent spies inside.

“Look who we have here.”

It was worse.

“L-Lord Fersen…?”

The only answer he received was a cruel smirk. The prison changed Fersen, making him thinner than he already was, and his face looked like a skull, but he was him without any doubts, and there was his son with him too. Stelly shivered.

“How did you get out?”

“Not all people worship that traitor of his own blood.” And Fersen raised the gun.

Stelly turned his back and ran. He heard the gunshot behind him. He gritted his teeth, forcing his weak legs to move. Even if he felt Fersen wasn’t following him, he didn’t slow down, not until he reached Nentokanette’s room. He panted, recollecting his breath. She was on her balcony, looking at the city outside, and her eyes became bigger when she noticed him.

“What now?” she snarled.

“We need to escape. Now.”

“What? Why?”

No time for explanation. Stelly grabbed her from the wrist and dragged her out of the room. If they could reach the hidden room, they could be safe. They wouldn’t have food or water, but they only had to wait until Lestrade… Stelly trembled, but he didn’t stop running, even if Nentokanette had problems following him with her heels.

Lestrade could be killed by the warships. All people could. And Fersen could claim the kingdom as his own, given he was arrested by Sabo. Which meant Nentokanette would be doomed, and Stelly with her. He shook his head. For now, all he should focus on was escaping from the gunshots. Surviving another hour.

He climbed down the stairs that led from the royal quarters to the offices but, when he hoped to be safe, he saw them: Lord Byron and another group of nobles that had been arrested with him. All of them had guns in their hands.

Nentokantte held her breath. Stelly turned around, but from the stairs, Lord Fersen and his son were arriving, blocking their only escape route. They were trapped. Stelly wondered if the best course of action was to take Nentokanette as a hostage before they could do, but he rejected the idea soon enough. They wanted to kill him because of his betrayal, and Nentokanette wouldn’t work as a shield. He would be shot down.

Now he regretted not having shot Sabo when he had gotten the chance. Maybe he could have been in prison now, safe from the angry nobles and the World Government.

Byron smirked: he got thinner too and his jacked was too big for him, but that didn’t make him less scary. His gun was raised, aiming at Stelly, who was still in front of Nentokanette. He was too scared to move, or even talk.

Nentokanette took a step forwards, putting herself between him and Byron. “I hope your intention isn’t to hit a member of the royal family, your Grace,” she murmured, gently. Stelly hadn’t expected her to be that cold, especially because he still had her wrist in his hand and he noticed the sweat and the slight tremble of her arms. But she stood up and fought.

“You lost the right to be called one of us when you lined up with your husband, Your Majesty,” Byron spat, the gun still pointed in front of him. God, Stelly thought, we’re dead.

“You don’t dare. You won’t… dare…” she exhaled.

Byron smirked. “The World Government will thank me.”

“You all never learn from your mistakes, do you?”

Everyone froze. Nentokanette released a yelp and Stelly, unwillingly, relaxed. Byron and the nobles turned around: just behind them stood Sabo, a metal pipe rested on his shoulders and an eat-shit grin on his face. He didn’t dress like a king anymore, Stelly noticed. Those were the clothes Sabo used as a child.

“You!” Byron roared. Without any warning, he shot three bullets that passed through Sabo’s chest.

Nentokanette yelled and Stelly paled, before noticing the flames around the bullet holes on Sabo’s shirt. Sabo hadn’t even flinched. He stood there, smiling.

“You can’t kill me.” And in a flash he was in front of Byron and hit him with a punch in his face, smashing him against the wall.

“Father!” Byron Jr screamed as he rushed to assist him.

“Anyone else?” Sabo commented, looking around. The nobles were watching him, eyes wide.

“M-Monster…” one of them murmured.

Sabo chuckled. “Oh, you can’t imagine.”

“You may survive, but what about them?” Fersen said, gun aimed at Stelly and Nentokanette.

Sabo didn’t turn, he lifted his arm and snapped his fingers. Fersen’s gun exploded in his hand and he fell on the ground, screaming for the flames that were attacking him. His son abandoned the gun and took off the jacket to erase the fire. Sabo glared at the others: one after another, they left their guns on the ground and kneeled down.

Only then, Stelly released a sigh. He was sure he was about to die. Sabo placed his pipe on his back, but before he could open his mouth, Nentokanette threw herself at him, punching his chest with both hands. He let her venting, as she cursed him and cried.

“Didn’t you say you wouldn’t have come back?” Stelly asked.

Sabo smiled. “I should have been more specific. I wouldn’t come back here as a king.”

“What… What do you mean?” Nentokanette stopped punching him and she looked at him with puppy eyes.

“Let’s go save the kingdom first.” Sabo lifted her in his arms and moved towards his office, ignoring the nobles around him. Stelly wasn’t called, but for no reasons he would remain alone in the palace with the others: they could fear Sabo, but Stelly wasn’t sure how they would behave once he was out.

“Wait, wait… let me… are you going to leave them here like that?”

Sabo entered in his office and opened the secret door for the hidden chamber. “Right now, we have more important matters than them. Lestrade will take care of them later.”

Turned out the hidden chamber had another hidden door, connected to a tunnel. “I didn’t know this place,” Nentokanette commented.

“I found out exploring the palace,” Sabo explained. “I guessed it is a secret only your father was informed of.”

“Where it ends?”

“The harbor.”

Stelly frowned. “Are you going to take down all the warships by yourself?”

Sabo chuckled. “I’m not that strong.” Then he added, “But I know someone who is.”

After that, nobody else spoke until they reached the end of the tunnel. Stelly would have liked to ask about the entire ‘declaring war to the Celestial Dragons’ accident and he wondered how Nentokanette would act once the imminent threat of the World Government would be resolved, but he didn’t comment further. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea there were people stronger than Sabo out there.

As soon as they left the tunnel, Stelly saw the barricades Lestrade and the army had erected just at the end of the harbor, in front of the main street of Goa. The harbor so empty and silent was a little scaring. Sabo let flames erupt from his hands and a wall of fire was made to divide the harbor from the barricades.

“For now, it’s better only you see this,” Sabo explained, as he let Nentokanette down.

She adjusted her dress and her hair. “What do you mean?”

Sabo’s attention turned to the sea, and the other two followed him. The warships were near and threatening, but not near enough to start bombing the island. Then, sea kings came out the surface. They were gigantic, at least ten times bigger than one warship. Stelly had been unlucky enough to meet one of the sea monsters before and he could tell the ones he was seeing now were something else.

The screams of the marines could be heard from the harbor, as they bombed the sea kings. They reacted as nothing was thrown at them. And then, they attacked. Their fangs pierced the ships, their tails encircled the masts. The warships were split in half and destroyed as they were toys.

Stelly’s eyes were so fixed on that macabre show that he startled when Nentokanette, next to him, screamed. He took a step aside, scared a monster would attack him too, and paled as he saw what had scared her: a giant hand grabbing the dock. The hand was followed by a head and a chest, as a giant girl surfaced from the sea.

“Ah, Mister Sabo!” she exclaimed, with a childish voice. “Did I make in time?”

“Yes.” Sabo nodded. “Thanks to you, the kingdom is saved.”

“I’m glad.”

Sabo turned to Stelly and Nentokanette, who had remained frozen, watching her with wide eyes and open mouths. “This is Princess Shirahoshi,” he introduced her.

“Is… Is she a giant?” Nentokanette asked, not turning her gaze from Shirahoshi.

“No, she’s just pretty big. She’s a mermaid.”

“A… A mermaid?” Nentokanette paled. Shirahoshi pointed out at the fishtail she let surface, before hiding it again. “I understand your surprise. I have a lot of things to learn about the human world too,” she commented with a smile.

Sabo turned his head. “Princess, these are the Queen of Goa, Sarie Nentokanette, and my brother Stelly.”

“Nice to meet you,” Shirahoshi exclaimed happily. She leaned her hand towards Nentokanette, fist closed but the little finger. Careful, Nentokanette placed her hand on it, to retreat it a second later. Then Shirahoshi moved her hand to Stelly, who touched her in the same way.

“Princess Shirahoshi came from Fishmen Island, one of the kingdoms that lined with us against the World Government,” Sabo explained. “As long as you have her protection, the kingdom will be safe.”

“She… can control those things?” Stelly commented, nodding at the sea kings.

Shirahoshi shrugged. “They listen when I speak with them.”

“There are other kingdoms that agree with you?” Nentokanette asked. She had regained a little of her composure even if, Stelly noted, she kept rubbing the hand that touched Shirahoshi against her dress. “You… You declared war against the World Government. Against the Celestial Dragons! Against the Gods of our world!”

“I wonder if they will give me the title of god slaughter.” Sabo crossed his arms. “It’s a cool nickname.”

“Be serious!”

Sabo nodded. “Other kings and queens agreed with me because the Celestial Dragons aren’t gods, are just assholes that consider everyone else garbage. They’re just tired of them and their degenerations. We’re going to build up a new world government, one where everyone is equal to each other. Fishmen included,” he added, pointing out at Shirahoshi. “You will still be queen, Nentokanette, if it is what you’re scared of. We don’t plan to dethrone reigns.”

“You don’t?” Stelly snorted.

“Only the ones that aren’t good.”

“And of course you’re the one that can decide that.”

“Objectively speaking, I can define a bad king one that burned down his own people instead of helping them having a better life,” Sabo retorted and Nentokanette stiffed. The reference at his father was pretty clear. “And also a bad king one that shot people only because he can.” His hand touched his scar. “I don’t expect you to understand. In your opinion being king means living in a nice palace and being rich.”

Stelly gritted his teeth. “This isn’t true.”

“It isn’t?”

“Sabo,” Nentokanette called. “What will happen now?” She had a serious tone.

“We’re at war,” Sabo explained. “Us, the kingdom that joined the revolutionary army after the reverie, against them, the world government and the Celestial Dragons.”

“And you have a chance of winning?”

“A lot of chances, actually.”

“What about us? What about the kingdom of Goa?”

“Two choices: be our allies or return under the world government. As I said, until you are with us, Princess Shirahoshi can guarantee you protection. For the world government…” He shrugged. “You can ask them.”

“It sounds like blackmail,” Stelly commented.

“It’s only the truth, and it is logical,” Sabo replied. “There’s a lot of islands out there that need our help. If you prefer the world government than us, then let them protect you.”

“But you already decided,” Stelly retorted.

“I don’t. Nentokanette is the queen, that’s her choice.”

“And you’re the king,” Nentokanette pointed out.

“I’m not. Not anymore, at least,” he announced. “I’ll be out there, fighting. And when the war will be over… I won’t return here. I’ll be on the sea, as I’d like to.”

“You will be with her.”

Stelly understood immediately she was referring to Koala, but Sabo didn’t. He blinked. “Princess Shirahoshi? Well, she’s helping us and-”

“I should divorce,” Nentokanette cut him. “You leaving the kingdom should be treason enough.”

“You should,” he confirmed.

At that, Nentokanette threw herself at him and grabbed his shirt with her long nails. “You don’t care about me a little bit, do you?” she spat. “About us.” Her eyes were full of tears.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I courted you because that had been my father’s wish. Then I married you because the Revolutionary Army asked me to. You should have known from the beginning that marriages into the royal family are just business.”

“You were different.” Nentokanette hid her head against his chest. “I thought you were.”

“Divorce from me, Nentokanette,” he said. “You’re young, and you can be queen alone now. Forget about me and move on. You’ll be happier now that you won’t have me around.”

“I love you.” Sabo swallowed, but he didn’t answer. Nentokanette’s tone became cold. “I will divorce, but I won’t forget. Set foot in this kingdom again, and I’ll punish you with the death penalty.” She pushed him and Sabo let her, taking two steps behind.

She crossed her arms. “Princess… Shirahoshi, right?” she said. “I hereby ask you to protect my kingdom from now on. I’ll be with you in all this…” she waved her hand, “fight.”

“I will,” Shirahoshi smiled. “You can count on me!”

“I appreciate it, princess. I’d like to invite you and the king of your country at my palace when all this story will end.”

“That will be great!”

“Now, if you excuse me, I need to speak with my people about it.” She turned on her heels and she moved towards the wall of fire at the end of the harbor.

Shirahoshi bent down towards Sabo. “You were pretty cruel to her.”

“I was,” he nodded. “But she’d been suffering enough because of me. The sooner she moves on, the better for her.”

Stelly noticed his hands were shaking a little. “You feel nothing at all for her?”

“I came back in time to save her,” was Sabo’s only response.

“They finished,” Shirahoshi intervened. She was referring to the sea kings, because nothing remained of the giant fleet. “I’ll be back in a minute. I’m going to called them back and pray at the sea for the dead.”

As she disappeared below the surface, Stelly commented, “This was the first time.”

“Seeing a mermaid?”

“Having you call me your brother.”

“Oh.” Sabo was surprised, before bending his lips into a smirk. “Are you becoming sentimental about our brotherly love?”

“Not at all,” Stelly spat. He already regretted having pointed it out.

“I hadn’t liked you in the ten years we spent together at father’s house, and I certainly don’t like you now,” Sabo said. “I’m pretty sure you feel the same.”

“That’s for sure.”

“But, in some way, I can say I respect you. And you will be better without me too,” he continued. “Just, don’t give me a reason to come back and kick your ass.”

Stelly snorted, but he didn’t add anything. He understood Sabo was referring about him being good with the people of the kingdom. That was a lesson he had learned and not a difficult task, not until he could continue having the privilege of a member of the royal palace. Even if… he wasn’t sure Nentokanette would keep him. Maybe he would remember Sabo to her.

“Sabo!” Nentokanette called. “Take off this fire! I need to speak with my royal army!” she ordered. “And, Stelly, stop talking with him and come here helping me.”

Oh, well. That was his answer. Sabo grinned as he had expected it to happen. Shirahoshi resurfaced with a sad smile on her face. “So many deaths…” she whispered.

“We can go, now, princess,” Sabo said. She leaned her arm and Sabo used it to jump on her shoulder. He moved his hand and the fire decreased.

“I’ll be a better husband if Nentokanette will let me,” Stelly said. “And a better king.”

“I sure hope so,” Sabo nodded. “Take care of you.”

And then Shirahoshi disappeared again below the sea, bringing Sabo with her.

“Don’t die,” Stelly murmured, before turning and moving towards Nentokanette.

***

Nentokanette had become stronger, stronger than Sabo thought. Sabo knew he would have hurt them, her especially. He hoped that, once she cured her wounds, she would be fine. But she was already fine, she didn’t hide her face and she was ready to fight. And she wasn’t alone, because Stelly was with her. Sabo didn’t like being the bad guy, the man behind the strikes. He was glad they could fight back now.

“Was it hard?” Shirahoshi asked.

“What?” Inside his bubble, Sabo was distracted by his own thoughts.

“Leaving your kingdom behind,” she explained.

Sabo smiled. He understood she was referring to her own kingdom, the kingdom she would like to leave for bringing her people to live on the surface. “Not at all,” he answered. “It was my wish since the beginning. It’s just a little be strange because it’s finally happening. But I’m happy and relieved. I can’t explain, but it’s the best feeling in the world.”

“I see.”

“You’ll feel like this too, once we’ll bring your kingdom out of there. You’ll be happy.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

They remained silent until they reached the ship of the Revolutionary Army. He jumped on the railway while she remained on the water.

“I have to return home,” she explained. “Check the situation with my father and my brothers.”

“Of course. See you soon and thank you, princess Shirahoshi.”

She waved at him and disappeared below the dark sea. Sabo turned only to notice that a lot of people from the Revolutionary Army were there to greet him: there was Belo Betty, Karasu finally in his human form, and Koala too, to which Sabo reserved the longest look. Sabo smiled, as he looked at Dragon.

Now, Sabo wouldn’t stop fighting. The only difference would be that he wouldn’t fight alone, and he wouldn’t fight for himself. There were people out there in the same situation Sabo was: alone, just waiting for the next strike, only their arms for protection. Sabo would help them, as the Revolutionaries, Pratchett, and the others did with him.

“Welcome back,” Dragon said.

Sabo inhaled. He was happy, he was free, he was home.

And ready to fight for the people that deserved it.


	10. Epilogue

Nami’s yell brought the entire crew to the main deck. They were heading towards Wa to fight a pirate emperor after destroying the kingdom of another pirate emperor and, well, what she was reading in the newspaper was too much.

Sanji was the first to reach her. “What happened, Nami-san? Are you hurt? Someone hurt you?”

She waved her hand at the newspaper. Brook grabbed it and read the first page. “Whaaaat!” he exclaimed, startling both Carrot and Chopper. Luffy covered his ears, annoyed.

“Would you stop it?” Sanji protested.

Nami sighed to calm herself. “It is the Reverie.”

“What is it?” Chopper asked.

“A reunion of all the kings and queens of the world government,” Brook explained. “The Revolutionary Army attacked the Reverie and a lot of kingdoms decided to side with it.”

“Whaaat?” It was Sanji’s time to be surprised, as he stole the newspaper from Brook’s hands.

“Your father is really someone else, yohoho,” Brook said.

“Your father?” Carrot repeated.

“Luffy’s father is the leader of the revolution,” Chopper revealed to her.

Luffy clapped his hands. “If it is a kings’ reunion, it means Vivi was there?”

Nami nodded. “Yes, along with his father. And also were there Dorton and Shirahoshi.”

“If my father hurt them, I’ll kick his ass,” Luffy affirmed.

“Good thing they were among the kingdoms that joined the revolution,” Nami commented, tired.

“Oh. Fine, then.”

“Violet-chan was there too,” Sanji commented, as he read. “I hope all of the beautiful girls out there are alright.”

“Yeah, well, for now. Who knows what will happen next?” Nami asked to herself.

Brook read the article below Sanji’s head. “It said the king of Goa was the only one to announce war at the Reverie. The others just followed ahead.”

“Goa?” Luffy blinked.

“It says something to you?”

“It’s the place I came from,” Luffy explained. “Oh, even if I never lived in the big city…”

“I wonder if I should be surprised…” Nami commented.

“King Sabo from Goa Kingdom…” Sanji read. “Of course the king of Luffy’s birthplace had to be as crazy as him.”

“Sabo? Sabo is the king?”

“That’s what I said, why?”

Sanji never received an answer. Luffy only laughed: a very big, happy laugh that echoed across the ship.


End file.
